New student, new troubles
by MovieGal007
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. When Bulk's cousin comes to town the rangers will learn there is more to her then they could have every imagined. Tommy/ Kim and Billy/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I had the pleasure of meeting David Yost (Billy the blue ranger) and Walter Jones (Zack the black ranger) at AwesomeCon 2014. "Zack" even let me play with the actual morpher from the show. They were both really nice and got me thinking about how much MMPR influenced my childhood and who I grew up to be. And then this little story popped out. :P This isn't taking place after a specific episode only know that Tommy is a good guy.

And since they are supposed to be teens in high school I am keeping them that age. About 17 since they are juniors in high school. I am aware that on the show the actors were much too old to still be in highschool.

Please give me some reviews.

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove. The sky was a blazing bright blue, yet the air had the slights chill of early fall. Kimberly and Tommy were on their way to the juice bar & youth center. Even though it was a Sunday they knew the Juice bar would be crowded. Ever since they had become rangers a year ago people didn't really wander around like the used to. Tommy sighed, giving Kimberly's hand a slight squeeze, he knew it was often on everyone's mind. When the next monster would show up, destroying homes, property and often lives, but no one ever wanted to talk about it. Tommy often felt himself just on the edge of depression but then Kimberly would squeeze his hand back and smile at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

It always steeled his resolve to protect others and to be a ranger. No matter what the cost.

"Hey guys!" Kimberly called cheerfully as they entered the youth center. She moved a few feet away from Tommy. He watched her join Trini, Zack and Billy at their table.

"Great timing," Zack smiled, "We just ordered some fries and smoothies."

"I order you strawberry." Trini said as Kimberly sat down next to her. Kimberly gave her a quick hug. "My favorite, thanks."

Tommy felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Hey bro, you okay?" It was Jason.

"Yeah, it's just sometimes…." Tommy let his words die in the air, his gaze going towards the group at the table chatting happily. Jason looked at him for a moment before nodding. Out of all the rangers they both understood the burden of leadership and the worries and responsibilities that came with it. Jason had lost more nights of sleep worrying then he cared to admit.

"Are you guys planning on standing there all day?" Trini called to the duo.

Billy nodded, adding "It would be fortuitous if you joined us."

"Zack's going to eat all the fries." Kimberly warned, earning herself a playful tickle poke from said boy that made her giggle.

As Tommy and Jason joined them, laughing and chatting the afternoon away he couldn't help but feel that this was how things were meant to be.

Of course nothing lasts forever; there fun afternoon was interrupted not by a monster but by the two resident bullies of Angel Grove.

"Attention nerds and dorks! I've got an announcement to make." Bulk shouted from the juice bar steps. Zack rolled his eyes. "This should be good", he thought. Bulk was not known for making important announcements.

"My kid cousin is coming to live here and I don't want any of you losers making her feel bad. Remember if you mess with her you mess with me." Bulk threatened.

"Yeah mess with him." Skull added.

"Oh great just what we need." Billy whispered to the table.

"What did you say four eyes?" Bulk snapped, approaching the table, raising a fist. Billy mumbled looking away. Jason and Tommy were on their feet in an instant, Zack half raised from his seat, ready to protect their friend.

Trini intervened. "So is your cousin here yet?"

"What do you mean? She right here." Bulk gestured to the empty space next to him before actually looking at the space. Mumbling some curses under his breath he stormed back out in to the hallway and dragged in a young lady. The rangers looked at each other, the girl before them was not what any of them had imagined. She wasn't exactly the "kid" cousin they had been imagining. She was a bit short for her age and thin but she looked about 15, only 2 years younger than the rangers, she wore a teal blue dress, her hair was long, straight and dark brown. Her face was blushing crimson and she refused to take her eyes of the floor. Her embarrassment was so strong you could almost taste it in the air.

"This is my kid cousin Sarah, she starting high school next week and I don't want any of you making her feel bad. Or I'll make you feel worse." Bulk growled.

"Yeah, make you feel worse!" Skull added laughing moronically. With that they turned to go, Sarah pulled away from her cousin and practically sprinted out of the youth center.

"Poor kid." Jason said as he watched the trio leave.

"Never thought I would feel bad for anyone related to Bulk." Zack added.

"She's going to have a hard time making friends after that, half the school must be here today and you know how these things spread." Kimberly said softly. The others nodded in agreement.

A few weeks pasted and the rangers soon found themselves back in the routine of school. Summer break had been nice while it lasted but the routine of school was comforting in a way. Billy was in science class, not paying much attention. It was his last class of the day. He already had read his text book during the summer break and had a very complete knowledge of the limited amount of science they would be learning this year. He doodled in his notebook, sketches of things he wanted to invent and create someday while Mrs. Watkins droned on and on. Suddenly the sounds around him changed; there was the classroom door opening and a shuffling of feet. Billy heard the collective unhappy sigh of his class and looked up. When he noticed the freshman class standing there, he immediately knew what was up. Same thing happened when he was a freshman. The Junior/Freshman joint science fair project. It had been created to help the new students get more acquired with not only the subject of science but with the school and their peers. Mrs. Watkins began calling out names and asking for volunteers, even though each student knew they would get saddled with a freshman. Billy overheard the conversation of two nearby students.

"Check out the next to last one on the right. She's cute." One guy said.

"Dude, don't even think about it. That's Bulk's cousin." His friend answered.

"No way! Her? She looks nothing like him." The other boy's mouth was wide in disbelief.

"Yeah I heard she had to move in with Bulk and his mom after her parents abandoned her or died or something." his friend spoked again.

"I'm not messing with Bulk's family, no matter how cute she is." He replied before instantly volunteering for the next student.

Billy watched as it was her turn, "Sarah Jones, any volunteers?" Mrs. Watkins asked. The room grew strangely very quiet. "Anyone?" She asked again. Billy watched Sarah's hopeful gaze drop to the floor with silent realization. "No one?" Mrs. Watkins asked again.

"Mrs. Watkins, I still need a partner." The words left his mouth before Billy even knew it. Speaking up like that was so unlike him.

Mrs. Watkins smiled at him, "Good, Sarah you will be with Billy." She said giving the girl a nudge to take a seat next to Billy.

As she sat down, Billy saw the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Kimberly had been right, being Bulk's cousin was an instant judgment and sentencing among the student body. He wondered if she had made any friends in her three weeks here.

"Here." He said offering her from his pocket, his clean handkerchief.

"Thank you." She mumbled softly, quickly wiping at her eyes before handing the handkerchief back. Now that she didn't have to hide her tears from the others she looked up and smiled shyly at him. "Really thank you."

"Alright now that you all have partners we are going to be making a model of the solar system for this science fair. You can make it out of any materials you like but it needs to be distance and size accurate. You are graded on accuracy, creativity and how well you work as a team. Go ahead and get started."

"I don't know how into science you are," Billy stated as they began to pull out text books, papers and pencils, "So I don't mind doing most of the work."

"Actually I had some ideas?" Sarah offered, handing her note pad to Billy. Billy went through a few pages of different drawings of the planets and ways to orient them as a science project. "These are phenomenal!"

Sarah smiled brightly, "And I was thinking I could use some wire and low current to make them spin?" Billy glanced at her and felt something resonate deep inside him. It lasted only a moment but it had been odd, like he almost had the urge to morph.

The class ended and Billy and Sarah were still working on their project. They had both lost track of time as they chatted happily, getting to know each other while working hard on their project. It was almost 5:30pm when Billy's watched beeped.

"What was that?" Sarah asked looking up from where she had been coloring the planet Venus.

"Just my watch," Billy gestured to the gold item around his wrist. "It's getting pretty late."

Sarah finally took note of the time. "Oh my gosh! Aunt Mary is going to have a fit. I was supposed to be home by 4!" Rushing, she grabbed her papers and books. "I'll see you tomorrow, right Billy?" Her voice had a hopeful twinge to it.

"Of course." He replied with a smile, "We still have a lot of work to do." With that Sarah ran out the door and down the hall, when he was sure it was safe he answered his communicator. "Billy here."

"Billy the others are in need of your assistance in the park." Zordon's voice answered.

"I'm on my way." Billy said before teleporting.

******************* The next day****************************

The rangers were chatting at their lockers; the last bell had just rung, dismissing them for the day and the halls were emptying out quickly. It wasn't odd for the rangers to be some of the last students out of the school.

"Oh I am so glad this day is over." Kimberly sighed, brushing her hair.

"At least you pasted the calculus test." Jason said with a frown, looking at his D minus.

"Billy's good with calculus, maybe he could help?" Tommy offered.

"Where is Billy?" Trini asked looking around. "This is the second day in a row he hasn't been here."

"Didn't you hear? He's science fair project partners with Bulk's cousin, Sandra." Zack said.

"Sarah." Kimberly corrected. "and they really seem to be hitting it off. He thinks there something special about her."

"How do you know? Did he say something?" Jason asked.

Kimberly shrugged, "Billy and I have been neighbors and friends since we were like 7 years old, I can read him like book. A super smart science book but still like a book."

"Hey you dweebs! Where's your four eyed friend?" Bulk shouted, shoving his way into the group. As he did, he pushed Trini off balance, her shoulder hitting the locker and Skull tripped Kimberly, but Jason caught her, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"We don't know and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you." Zack growled. He hated seeing any of his friends, especially the girls, roughly handled.

"What do you want with Billy anyway?" Tommy asked while checking on Trini's shoulder.

"Your little nerd friend kept my cousin out way later then she should have been last night. She had to walk home alone in the dark. Anything could have happened to her, especially in this town, so I'm holding him responsible."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah? More than likely you were supposed to look after her and didn't and you got in trouble for it."

Bulk took a step towards her and instantly Tommy was between them his hands already forming into fists to defend Kimberly. Thinking better of it Bulk stepped back.

Just then laughter and chattering began to fill the hall and turning a corner Billy and Sarah stepped into the scene.

"I just need to put these cleaned beakers away and we can go back to the project." Billy smiled carrying a tray of fragile glass. Sarah was walking next to him.

"I remembered what you said yesterday and I had some ideas about the coloring for Pluto, due to the highly speculated mineral content…" Sarah was saying when…

"YOU!" Bulk screamed pushing past the others. Billy's eyes went wide, Bulk was charging at him, at them! Billy only had a split second to make a decision. He could defend himself or he could defend Sarah or if he was fast enough maybe both. Dropping one hand from the tray he pushed Sarah as hard as he could, sending her to the other side of the hall and into the side of the lockers. She crumpled to the floor from the shock of the collision, the wind having been knocked out of her. There was that strange pulse again but Billy couldn't think about it right now. He had mentally calculated and pushed her out of the way of the glass beakers that shattered all around him now as they fell from the tray. This did not slow Bulk but gave Billy a moment to grab the bottom of the tray and hold it in front of him like a shield. He blocked Bulk's first punch with it, dodged the second and by the third his friends were at his side.

"You okay?" Trini asked gently helping the girl up. Sarah held her head with one hand trying to focus.

"Yeah, just a little…dizzy." She said to the Chinese girl holding her arm. This must be Billy's friend Trini, she thought.

"This is all your fault nerd! She could have been hurt." Bulk growled. He was no longer throwing punches but he was growling at Billy who was being protected by his friends.

"Wha…what?" Billy asked. Sarah hadn't been in danger at any point when she was with him. He was the blue ranger after all, but what was Bulk talking about?

"It's not Billy's fault, you can't be bothered to watch your cousin." Kimberly frowned, arms still ready for a fight.

"You losers know as well as I do Angel Grove isn't safe for a kid to walk home alone in the dark. Plus she shouldn't be hanging out with geekoids anyway." Bulk made a nasty face a Billy.

Billy felt a pange of guilt. It would have been almost dark when Sarah left the school yesterday. Had she gotten in trouble because of him?

Sarah struggled to her feet, Trini by her side. "Stop it! Billy is my friend. Please stop it."

That drew Bulk's attention. Stomping over he grabbed her wrist tightly. "We're leaving now."

Sarah winced and pulled back, "No. I know my way home and I know what time I should be back by, you can't force me to go with you. I'm not a child!"

Bulk narrowed his eyes, he didn't like not having control. "Yes you are and yes I can. It's for your own good." He said making another grab for her as if to carry her. Zack was there suddenly between them. He smacked Bulk's hand away. "You heard her, she doesn't want to go with you."

"You better be home on time today. Unless you want the monsters to get you, just like they got your folks." The moment Bulk said it he regretted it as tears began to drip from his cousin's eyes. Well nothing he could do now, he would apologies to her later tonight at home but for now. "Later losers." He called over his shoulder as he walked away Skull at his heels.

Sarah wiped at her eyes before kneeling down to clean up the glass with her bare hands. "I'm really sorry about that. Are you okay Billy?"

He nodded, kneeling on the floor next to her, mindful of the broken glass everywhere, "I'm functioning in normal parameters, but I'm more worried about you."

Jason spoke up, "Agreed, Bulk, he's not rough with you like that at home, is he?" Jason asked as he saw the faintest of bruises starting to show on her wrist.

Sarah shook her head no but kept picking up the glass. She was upset, embarassed and she didn't want to look at them.

"Hey stop, you'll cut yourself." Zack said taking her hands into his. Seeing her tears he gave her a warm goofy smile. "It's okay. We don't blame you or anything."

"Sometimes I don't think it's every going to be okay ever again." She whispered.

"Do you mean what Bulk said, about the monsters and your parents?" Trini asked softly.

Sarah sighed, "My parents were killed by failing debris during a monster fight a few months ago. That's why I'm now living with my Aunt Mary and cousin Bulk."

The rangers exchanged glances; they knew there had been causalities in their fights with Rita's monsters but then never met someone whose life had been so altered by their actions.

"So you must like, hate the rangers then?" Kimberly asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"No, not at all, if it hadn't been for them a lot more people would have been hurt. I understand that. The rangers are heroes. I just….I miss my mom and dad." She sniffed loudly fighting back tears.

"You know the project can wait. Perhaps it would be more advantageous to get ice cream." Billy offered, as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Ice cream sounds great." Jason said and the rest of the group agreed.

"I do like ice cream." Sarah said, seeming to perk up a little.

Ernie made them a giant sundae to share and while they ate they got to know each other. The other rangers were a bit surprised at how much Sarah already knew about them. Billy had been surprisingly chatty with her. At around 3:40pm Sarah said her goodbyes. She didn't want to be late again.

After she left, Jason motioned for the other to huddle close at the table. "So did anyone else feel something weird in the hallway?"

"You felt it too?" Billy asked, wide eyed.

Jason nodded. "Anyone else?" Everyone at the table nodded.

"It didn't hurt but it was like, the sound a bell makes, the vibrations after hitting it. Not the actual sound." Kimberly added.

"And I had the urge to morph." Zack said with a frown.

"Me too." Trini said.

"It felt like…" Tommy started but then shook his head. "No it couldn't be."

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked.

Tommy shook his head. "It almost felt like the first time I morphed, I remember my power coin making a noise, like a pulse or feeling or something."

"Yeah I remember that too." Kimberly nodded. "but she would have to have a power coin."

"But that's not possible. We have the only power coins." Trini sighed.

"Maybe it wasn't or isn't a power coin. Maybe it's a crystal. Like the ones our coins use to control out Zords." Billy said. The other looked at him so he continued. "Crystals or at least some specific crystals resonate at certain frequencies."

Zack looked at Trini. "They make noise." She explained.

"Let's talk to Zordon, maybe he has some answers." Jason suggested. The others agreed and once it was safe to do so they teleported to the command center.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I had the pleasure of meeting David Yost (Billy the blue ranger) and Walter Jones (Zack the black ranger) at AwesomeCon 2014. They were both really nice and got me thinking about how much MMPR influenced my childhood and who I grew up to be. And then this little story popped out. :P

And since they are supposed to be teens in high school I am keeping them that age. About 17 since they are juniors in high school.

Also please review, since I see I have a few story followers but only one review so far. (sad face) And how long to you want chapters to be?

"Maybe it wasn't or isn't a power coin. Maybe it's a crystal. Like the ones our coins use to control out Zords." Billy said. The other looked at him so he continued. "Crystal or at least some crystals resonate at certain frequencies."

Zack looked at Trini. "They make noise." She explained.

"Let's talk to Zordon, maybe he has some answers." Jason suggested. A quick teleport to the command center found them soon explaining their story.

********************Meanwhile on the moon********************************

The vile queen of mean Rita Repulsa was taking one of her well known beauty naps. Heaven help any minion or anything in the galaxy that would wake her before she wanted to get up. She had been sleeping for almost a week straight earth time. Snoring loudly, the peace of her bed chamber was instantly ruined by a beautiful distant tinkling sound, like tiny chimes.

Snorting, her highness sat straight up in bed, removing her eye mask she screamed "Finster!"

"Coming of your nastiness." He said hurrying towards her chambers.

"I heard it again and it not my imagination." She frowned, throwing the blankets off.

"Now my queen, you know the power prism was destroyed by your father, Master Vile, eons ago." He tried to reassure the fuming queen.

"I know that fool," She said, storming past him out towards her balcony. "But that doesn't change what I know I heard! That sickening sweet musical chime. Ugh, makes me sick!" She frowned moving her telescope around trying to find the source of that sound.

"Gee what's going on?" Squatt asked as he and Baboo entered the throne room.

"I don't know but Rita sure seems mad." Baboo said.

Rita growled, unable to find the power rangers or any sign or sound of the power prism. "Finster, make me a monster!"

"What kind of monster would you like your vileness?" He said bowing.

"Anything! Just get working, make it clever and nasty and tricky and…I have such a headache!" She screamed before heading back to her room.

"Out of my way fools," She growled pushing past Baboo and Squatt as the muttered unintelligible apologies at their queen.

*************************At the command center****************************

"And that's all we know so far." Jason said finishing up his story. He still couldn't believe it himself. None of the team had felt an urge to morph like that before, not in front of normal people.

"I would ascertain it is probably emotionally linked. She was upset when I first felt it." Billy spoke, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey yeah, and in the hall when we all felt it, she was scared and upset again." Zack added. Billy looked down, his cheeks turning pink. He had protected her from the breaking glass and Bulk's rage but she had still been hurt when he pushed her and probably scared too. Jason gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and when Billy looked up, Jason smiled at him. It wasn't Billy's fault.

"Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi this is a bad situation." Alpha 5 worried out loud.

"There is only one explanation I can come up with." Zordon stated, "Behold the viewing globe."

As they looked Zordon explained what there were seeing. "Eons ago the balance of good and evil was kept in check by the power of the power prism. A large crystalline living structure and the guardian of the power prism was the crystal ranger. When dark forces became too much, and life of the power prism began to fade, the power coins were forged from light refracted through this prism."

"Hence our spectrum of colors?" Billy asked.

"Affirmative Billy. When Master Vile attacked, the prism was destroyed, save one small piece the crystal ranger was able to remove and conceal bringing it to earth. He was able to hide the small fragment before he was captured and perished. As long as that small piece was safe the power coins would be functional. It is the reason why you cannot continuously be rangers."

The group nodded. They knew that even as rangers their powers had limits. They had all, at one point or another, been battled and beaten to the point of unmorphing.

"So do you think that's why we felt the urge to morph?" Tommy asked, "Did she somehow manage to find this prism fragment?"

"It would be next to impossible rangers. The fragment is only the size of a jelly bean. Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi, what to do, what to do?" Alpha 5 whined.

"That's small." Zack whispered to Trini.

"Small but powerful." She whispered back.

"Nevertheless, it is the only explanation I have right now rangers." Zordon said.

"If it's that small maybe it's in, like, a necklace or bracelet she was wearing." Kimberly suggested.

"I didn't ascertain if she was wearing anything like that," Billy said "But…I wouldn't have really noticed any accessories." He added softly.

"It's okay Billy, we'll figure this out." Trini said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"For now let's just keep an eye on her." Jason suggested. "If she really does have this crystal you can bet Rita will try and take it."

************************Three days later, Friday morning***********************

"Thanks for meeting me early to finish up the project Billy." Sarah said with a smile as they cut through the park, walking towards school. There completed project was held carefully in Billy hands. It's not that he didn't trust Sarah with carrying the solar system model and thus his grade but with the AC current batteries and the wiring it had turned into a rather heavy project.

"Not a problem, I'm really happy with the way it turned out." As Billy said this Sarah felt her smile start to fade. They walked a bit longer in silence. It was obvious even to Billy that she had something on her mind. "Is something wrong?" he prompted after a few minutes.

Sarah stopped in her tracks. "Billy, are we friends? Like, will we still hang out once the project is turned in?"

"Of course." He reassured. She was his friend and he would defiantly still be hanging out with her even if Jason hadn't suggested the rangers keep an eye on her.

Sarah giggled and laced her arm through his. "I'm glad. Moving here has been really hard. If it wasn't for you and everyone else I would still be really lonely." Billy blushed turning his head away slightly.

"Hey look, isn't that Kimberly and Tommy?" Sarah asked pointed across the park.

"It appears to be, Tommy usually has karate class in the morning. She must be meeting up to accompany him to school. Perhaps we should increase our vocalization and alert them to our presence? The may wish to join us."

"Nah, they're already pretty far ahead. Not sure they would hear us." Sarah squinted a little at the distance. "We'll see them at school."

Suddenly the space around them shifted. Grey monsters with horrible melting clay faces appeared, surrounding Billy and Sarah. Five horrible monsters in total, burbling and roughly grabbing at them.

"Putties!" Billy yelled. This was not good! He could handle two, maybe three putties on his own but not five. Not without morphing.

One of the putties violently grabbed Sarah, pulling her away from Billy, ripping the sleeve of her yellow shirt. She screamed in absolute fear. Billy dropped their science fair project, ignoring the crunching sound of parts breaking, as he punch the putty holding her captive in the face. When it fell to the ground, it made a space in the circle of putties for Sarah to escape. "Run!" Billy shouted as he took a hit to the stomach.

**********************Farther away in the park*******************************

"So Kimberly…" Tommy started, looked down with a slight blush.

"Yeah Tommy?" She replied, batting her eyes slightly.

"Well you know the dance is coming up…and I was just wondering if maybe, you would…" Tommy's words died in his mouth as he snapped to attention. "Do you feel that?" He said, head whipping around to look behind them.

"Yeah I do, it's like before, but stronger." Kimberly rocked a little on her feet, uneasy.

"Something's wrong, come on." Tommy said as he and Kimberly began running towards the strange feeling.

They ran into Sarah only after a short distance. "Sarah? What happened?" Tommy asked, her obviously ripped shirt worried him greatly.

"Monsters…attacked…Billy…help…" Sarah gasped for breath, hands on her knees.

"Stay with her." Tommy ordered, rushing off in the direction Sarah pointed.

"It's going to be okay," Kimberly said, rubbing gentle circles into Sarah's back. Trying to help her catch her breath.

Tommy ran as fast as he could. Sarah had said monsters. As in more than one! Billy could take care of himself to a point but unless he morphed there was no way he could handle more than three guys alone.

Tommy skidded to a halt amidst the ruined remains of a solar system. Torn notebooks and papers littered the area around him. Billy's glasses sat cracked in the grass. Carefully Tommy picked them up. There was no sign of his friend. "BILLY!" Tommy shouted. It was silent all around him. There was no reply. No, No, No, this could not be happening! Tommy frowned, voice desperate. "Billy! Answer me! Where are you!?"

"I believe I require assistance." A weak voice reached Tommy's ears from the nearest tree.

Looking up Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. "Geez Billy." Tommy was relieved and worried at the same time. Billy must have sustained injuries being tossed into a tree like that. "Here, just roll off the tree limb, I'll catch you." Tommy promised, positioning himself under the tree.

Billy breathed out, relaxing his grip on the tree bark and slowly let gravity do its work. Tommy caught him with ease and laid him quickly onto the soft grass below. One glance at the bruises beginning to form on Billy's face and the cuts on his hands, had Tommy's blood boiling. But he kept his anger in check when he spoke. "What happened buddy?" He asked as softly as he could, gently handing the other teen his glasses.

Billy didn't open his eyes as he spoke. "Putties, they attacked Sarah and myself. They tossed me into the tree and ransacked our belongings." Suddenly his eyes opened. "Sarah! Were you able to ascertain her location?" Billy struggled to stand.

"Easy pal, she's safe, she's with Kimberly." Tommy assured, placing a hand a bit forcefully on Billy's shoulder making sure he remained seated. Once he was sure Billy wouldn't try to stand yet, Tommy began picking up the papers all around him. After a few moments he spoke again. "Maybe you should go home and rest today. Kimberly and I can look after Sarah."

Billy shook his head and slowly got to his feet. Tommy nearby, just in case he lost his balance. "No, I'll have to explain what happened to the project and why, if my calculations are correct, we are late to school."

They arrive a bit slower than expected, Billy limping slightly. Class had already stated. There was no sign of Kimberly or Sarah.

"Kimberly and Sarah should be waiting for us." Tommy said as they entered the empty hallway as quietly as they could. Tommy was carrying the remains of Billy's solar system as well as Sarah's back pack.

"Perhaps they went to class to avoid detention." Billy offered leaning his head onto the cool metal of the lockers.

"You really need to see the nurse man." Tommy said. Billy only nodded slightly.

"You two in my office now." A voice commanded, seeming to have snuck up on them.

"Pri…Principal Kaplan." Billy stammered but said no more as he and Tommy shuffled towards the office.

When they arrived they were greeted with four chairs in the office, two already being occupied. "Billy!" at her voice he looked up. Sarah sat next to Kimberly. She appeared unharmed other than her slight torn shirt. Billy watched her eyes go wide taking in his injures. He gave her the best half smile he could manage. "I'll be fine." He whispered sitting next to her. Tommy took the free seat by Kimberly.

Principal Kaplan shut the door and walking to his desk, he sat down facing the teens. "Does anyone want to explain why the four of you are late and why you Billy, one of our brightest students, appears to have gone few rounds with Mike Tyson? Was it those bullies Bulk and Skull again?"

The rangers quickly exchanged glances. They were getting used to having to lie to people. It was coming up with something plausible that was the trouble.

"It wasn't my cousin, it was the monsters." Sarah answered.

Principal Kaplan rubbed his face. "Every time one of you kids does something wrong or is late, or doesn't have your homework, it's always a monsters fault. So just tell me the truth. Are you covering for your cousin?"

"No, it really was monsters." Sarah insisted, looking at the others for conformation.

Principal Kaplan mumbled some choice sounding words under his breath. "Okay fine, let's say it was a monster. What would a monster want with the four of you? Everyone knows if you see a monster to report it. Not get pummeled by it. Billy, I want you to go to the nurse and get checked out. Kimberly, Tommy, get to class and you, young lady, a week of detention starting Monday for lying about monsters."

Sarah opened her mouth to complain but Kaplan continued, "Not a word unless you want two weeks detention." Sarah closed her mouth with a plop.

The end of the day seemed like it would never come. At least Mrs. Watkins agreed to give her and Billy the weekend to fix their solar system. That time she had lied, she said Bulk had accidently tripped on it, breaking it.

"Hey Sarah." Jason called from across the hall. "We're going to walk Billy home. Want to join us?"

Sarah nodded looking at Billy being supported on one side by Tommy and on the other side by Zack. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked quietly.

"Affirmative, it's just a few hematoma contusions and some superficial dermal abrasions. I'll be better in a few days."

Sarah glanced towards Trini for a translation. "A few cuts and bruises." She explained.

Once Billy was safe in bed, everyone decided to head to the Juice Bar. Kimberly promising to bring Billy a smoothie when she came to check on him later, after all she lived right next door. Tommy decided to stay with Billy for a few hours. Just to make sure everything was okay. Rita's putty's rarely attack without reason.

Sarah grew quiet as she fell in line, a few steps behind the others. Zack was the first to notice. Dropping his pace he waited for her. "Hey, you okay?" worry evident in his voice.

Sarah tugged at her ripped top trying to keep it oriented correctly. After a moment she answered "There really were monsters. I saw them."

Zack laughed at her, not a mean laugh or a disbelieving laugh but a friendly laugh. "Of course the monsters were real. You didn't actually think we thought you bruised Billy did you?"

"Wait, so then how come in Kaplan's office no one said anything?" Sarah frowned looking at everyone.

"Adults, they…they don't like to think about the monsters. They like to believe they aren't real but we know better." Jason said with a nod.

"They also don't like their view of how the world works being challenged." Trini said.

"Besides you saw he didn't believe you." Kimberly added.

"I just figured it was because of my cousin." Sarah shrugged. "I mean there on the news all the time. How can anyone not think the monsters are real?" Thoughts of her parents entered her mind as tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she was struggling to hold back, to keep from crying. Zack saw and it bothered him.

"At least we have each other, right?" Zack offered. Sarah nodded then without warning Zack grabbed Sarah tickling her tummy. She squealed with laughter and when he was sure she was really smiling, Zack let her go.

***********************On the moon************************************

"What do you ninnys mean you couldn't find it?" Rita screamed smacking her minions on the head.

"Please your queenliness, the putties when through her things. There was no sign of the crystal." Baboo said, holding his hands up to try and block the next hit from Rita's staff.

"Fools! Then she must have had it on her. And your weak putties let her get away Finster!"

"Now my queen, it wasn't the putties fault and they did hurt that blue ranger quite a lot." Finster offered trying to placate his queen.

"The lot of you are worthless idiots. That crystal is a threat to my very Queendom! Find it!" she screamed sending her minion scrambling all over each other in an attempt to get out of her sight.

"Send me your majesty. I promise I will retrieve the gemstone." Goldar offered.

"You? Ha! You can't even beat the power rangers." Rita huffed.

"Perhaps if your royalness could give me a few hours I could create a tracking monster to better find crystal." Finster said.

"Why didn't you say so before? Do it Finster!" Rita ordered.

"Right away my queen, right away." He said bowing out of the room.

***********************Back on earth*************************************

By Monday Billy was feeling much better, thanks in part to a healing spray from Alpha. Sarah had redone there solar system following his instructions and they had recieved an A for the project.

But now the bell had rung and Sarah found herself sitting in detention. She sighed, she wouldn't be able to hang with her new friends after school for a whole week. And her cousin Bulk seemed proud that she was in detention with him and Skull. Calling her a chip off the old block. Sighing again, she got started on her homework. There was nothing else to do.

"What's say we get some hot dogs and fries?" Bulk offered as he, Skull and Sarah walked home from detention. It was almost 5pm.

"Were supposed to go straight home." Sarah reminded him.

"What you gonna be a little tattle tale or something?" Bulk said changing course, heading towards the park.

"You tell her Bulkie." Skull said, laughing at her.

Sarah stopped at the edge of the grass. She hadn't told Bulk about what had happened in the park last week. She hadn't told anyone. She didn't want to go in there. "Maybe we should just head home?" She offered one more time.

Bulk turned and shouted back. "Come on you big baby, unless you want to walk home alone."

Sarah certainly did not, it was getting dark as it was. Glancing behind her Sarah picked up the pace until she was next to her cousin.

****************************On the moon**********************************

"What luck, that little crystal keeper is alone. Not a ranger in sight. Finster! Get me some Puttys now!" she bellowed, she knew full well her tracking monster was not done yet. "Goldar! Go down there and make sure those puttys do their job right. Find me that crystal."

"Right away your wickedness." He assured before disappearing.

***************************At the hot dog stand****************************

"Talk about luck eh, Bulk? Getting here right before closing." Skull said, stuffing his mouth with fries.

"You sure you don't want any?" Bulk asked his cousin while stuffing his face. Watching him eat a fully loaded chill dog was enough to turn anyone stomach. Even though she was hungry Sarah was to on edge to eat. Every little noise in the failing light of the park was frightening her.

"I'm good. Just hurry up." She said.

"Aww afraid of the darkie warkie?" Skull teased.

Sarah shot him a look. "Considering my older cousin has been telling me for a month now how dangerous Angel Grove it, yes I don't want to be out in the dark." The wind blew and Sarah rubbed her arms. It was getting chilly now, she should have brought a jacket to school this morning. The hot dog owner was long gone and as far as she could tell it was just them in the park. The lamps turned on, bathing the area in an eeriy yellow light.

Suddenly she heared it. That strange burbling sound from before. "We should really go." She backed up away from her cousin, back towards the main path that lead out of the park.

"So soon? Haha!" A golden lion like creature in armor laughed at her. Bulk and Skull looked at each other suddenly screaming, comically knocking each other over, as putties began to enter the lamp light.

Sarah saw an opening and ran for it. Goldar laughed again, " Yes run, run you puny human! After her putties!"

In just a moment Bulk and Skull found themselves alone. "Oh man, Bulk what do we do?" Skull asked. It was dark now, they wouldn't be able to find Sarah alone.

"We get help, come on." Bulk grabbed Skull dragging him out of the park.

"Where? From who?" Skull asked.

"Those Goody goods down at the youth center. If anyone will help they will." Bulk said.

Also please review, since I see I have a few story followers but only one review so far. (sad face) And how long to you want chapters to be?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I forgot to mention I also met Richard Horvitz, voice of Alpha 5 and a lot of other cartoons at AwesomeCon 2014. I met David Yost (Billy the blue ranger) and Walter Jones (Zack the black ranger) at AwesomeCon 2014. They were both really nice and got me thinking about how much MMPR influenced my childhood and who I grew up to be. And then this little story popped out.

And since they are supposed to be teens in high school I am keeping them that age. About 17 since they are juniors in high school.

Also please review, it means a lot to me

************************At the Youth Center******************************

"Great class everyone, really good job. I'm seeing a lot of improvement." Zack praised, as his Hip Hop Kido class was finishing up for the evening. "Roy, try to work more on the stance of that last combo. More like this." Zack said demonstrating again the sweeping leg pattern, before patting the shoulder of his student.

"Good class man." Jason said, sipping on a protein shake, as Zack came over to the juice bar. Jason had skipped dinner, focusing instead on doing a weight lifting routine at the youth center while Zack had his class.

Zack glanced at the clock. 6:44pm. "Yeah it ran a little late though. Sorry about that Ernie."

Ernie looked up from where he was drying glasses on the bar. "No problem Zack, you know I don't mind closing up a late for you guys."

Just then Bulk and Skull came stumbling comically into the youth center. Their shirts covered with a mix of ketchup, mustard and chill.

"What happened to you? Lose a fight with your food?" Zack asked with a laugh. Jason chuckled with him until Bulk looked up. His face was more serious that either of them had ever seen before.

"Can it dweebs, we need some real help here." Bulk spoke in a wavering voice.

"Y…yeah, we need some help." Skull said. Only now did Jason notice he was shaking like a dry leaf in the autumn breeze.

"Okay just calm down guys, what happened?" Ernie asked.

"Okay so we were in the park…" Bulk started.

"In the park…" Skull whimpered behind him. Bulk glared at him before continuing. "And these monsters just show up out of nowhere. Me and Skull fought them off best we could," Bulk punched at the air for emphasis, "but there were dozens of them and Sarah ran off. Some of the monsters ran after her but we couldn't stop them, we need help finding her."

"Come on you two, is this a prank?" Ernie asked. It wouldn't be the first time these two made something up for attention.

Bulk shook his head. His eyes were pleading with them but his voice was harsh. "So are you losers going to help find my cousin or not?"

"Ernie you still have those flashlights from the youth center lock in?" Jason asked quickly.

"Yeah, there in the back." Ernie said with a jerk of his thumb. It was all Ernie needed to say before Zack was off racing in the direction he pointed.

"Good, do me a favor and call the others, tell them to meet us at the park." Jason said as Zack returned, racing back into the room and shoving a flashlight into his hands.

"You guys be careful. I'll stay open in case she finds her way here." Ernie said, worry in his voice. He was already dialing the phone.

"Show us exactly where it happened." Zack said as he and Jason followed Bulk and Skull out of the youth center and down to the park. Skull mumbling fearful words the whole way, he did not want to go back into the park but Bulk dragged him by the collar of his leather jacket. Bulk's knees were shaking in fear by the group time they reached the now long deserted hot dog picnic area.

"We were right here when we were attacked." He said pointing at the table still covered in the remains of food.

"Only two place settings." Jason noted, "Where was Sarah?"

"Across the path there, by the street light." Skull gestured while cowering behind Bulk.

"And when the monsters came, which way did she run?" Zack asked, looking at the ground with his light.

"Towards the lake I think." Bulk said, "Maybe Skull and I should say here? You know, in case she finds her way back?"

Jason nodded. "Good idea. Come on Zack."

As the duo hurried in the direction Sarah had gone, horrible fears of the worst began to enter each of their minds. They arrived in no time at the lake, skidding to a halt near the waters edge.

"Sarah!" Jason called loudly, scanning the area as best he could with the flash light.

"Where are you?" Zack yelled.

"SARAH!" Jason cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting even louder this time.

There was no answer, only silence. Jason frowned as the chilly air of early fall blew again. The rustling of the leaves seemed louder in the darkness.

"Oh man, this is not good. Do you think Rita's goons already got her?" Zack shuffled on his feet, worry evident in his voice.

"Let's keep looking." Was all Jason could think to say. He didn't want to imagine what might have happened to her. Not without proof. They continued along the shore line till they reached the rose garden at the edge of the lake. In the summer the garden would be full of blooms and couples being romantic but now the flowers were gone and the dried dark brambles made frightening shapes in the dark.

"Sarah!" Zack screamed again. "Maybe we should…" Jason suddenly hushed him, holding up his hand. "I thought I heard something." Jason and Zack went as still as stone, doing everything they could to minimize the noise they were making.

Zack listened intently into the dark, the faintest of whimpers coming to his ears. "Over there." He said shining his flashlight into some thorn bushes. His light landed on the abused form Sarah. Her arms were cut from the thorns, her clothes dusty with dirt and her eyes wide and so very doll like, unseeing. She whimpered again, sparing the rangers to move to her.

"Hey Sarah," Zack said quietly as not to scare her. Bending down he gently pulled her out of the rose bushes, mindful to avoid the cuts he could see. Last thing he wanted was to hurt her more. "She's so cold, like ice!" He yelped when he touched her arms.

"She's in shock." Jason said removing his red wind breaker and placing it around her. "Sarah can you hear me? Come on Sarah, come back to us." When she didn't respond he scooped her into his arms, holding her carefully to his chest. "We need to get her warmed up."

Zack nodded as the two took off as fast as they could back towards the youth center, when they reached a fork in the path Zack diverted off to inform Bulk and Skull they had found her.

Jason readjusted Sarah in his arms as he ran. "Just hold on a little longer." He whispered into the top her head.

"Leaving so soon red ranger?" A voice laughed coldly and in a moment Jason found himself surrounded by half a dozen putties and Goldar.

"Goldar." He growled, tightening his hold on Sarah.

"I see you found my missing play thing. Do yourself a favor and just give her to me." Goldar swung his sword in the air. "You are hopelessly outnumbered."

Jason considered his options quickly before laying Sarah on the grass in front of him.

Goldar laughed again "A wise move ranger, saving yourself." But Goldar misinterpreted the action and could never have predicted the strength of Jason's resolve.

There seemed only one thing he could do. "You're not taking her anywhere. It's Morphing Time! Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted becoming the Red Power Ranger.

"What no! Putties attack!" Goldar ordered.

"Hi-Ya! E-Ya!" Jason was taking the putties down with incredible ease.

"No! What magic is this?" Goldar asked when the last putty fell apart. "You've never been this strong alone before red ranger."

Jason held his sword tightly. "I'm through playing. It's your turn now, Goldar." He threatened, charging at the amour covered monster. Jason swung his sword right as Goldar disappeared.

Taking one last look that all was safe, he unmorphed and gathered Sarah once more in his arms. Her eyes were closed. He hoped she was too far in shock to remember anything she had just seen.

As he started back to the youth center he couldn't help but wonder. Goldar had been right. He had felt almost super charged during the fight. Jason shook his head picking up the pace. He could think about it later, right now he needed to get Sarah someplace warm and safe.

****************************At the youth center***************************

"You said you found her." Bulk frowned, poking Zack roughly in the chest.

"We did." Zack stated.

"Then where are they? Why aren't they here yet?" Bulk countered, hitting the juice bar with a fist.

"I don't know, maybe Jason got lost in the dark or something." Zack frowned coming over to one of the tables he sat down next to his friends. Ernie had been successful in called everyone, except Trini who was out with her folks. They had just about to head out to the park when Zack, Bulk and Skull had arrived and said Sarah was safe but now. It shouldn't be taking Jason this long to get back.

"I should never have left them." Zack whispered to the table putting his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault." Kimberly said wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"We never could have predicted another attempt so fast." Billy said rubbing at his eyes. He had initially thought Rita's putties had just been there to rough him up, since he was alone but now he wasn't too sure. The rangers exchanged glances. Whatever Rita had been after when she attacked Billy and Sarah she must not have found. That meant it must be something Sarah had with her constantly. Kimberly had notice that Sarah had not worn any jewelry that could be the piece of power prism they were seeking. Without coming right out and asking her, better yet explaining how they knew, all the rangers could do was wait.

"If Jason's not back soon we'll go and look for him." Tommy said. When Jason wasn't around Tommy has no trouble taking up the mantle of leadership.

"Hey can I get a hand?" Jason called coming into the Youth center. Sarah still cradled carefully to his chest.

Tommy pulled out a chair and with great ease Jason placed Sarah down. Billy was there in an instant checking her over for damage.

"Is she okay nerd?" Bulk asked. His mom was going to kill him if Sarah was hurt badly.

"She's in shock. Ernie can we get a hot chocolate please? We've got to get her warmed up." Billy stated as he began to rub her arm between his hands.

"There's some hot towels in the dryer," Ernie offered heating up the milk.

"I've got it." Kimberly said, as she dashed off down the hall.

Jason motioned for Zack and Tommy to follow him to the corner of the room.

"What took you so long man?" Zack asked, glancing over towards the others making sure they could not be overheard.

"We were attack by Goldar and some putties, I had to morph, I didn't have a choice." Jason whispered.

"She saw you morph?" Tommy asked. Jason sighed shaking his head. "Maybe, I'm not sure, she was in shock. I'm not sure she saw anything."

Soon Kimberly returned, her arms full of warm towels from the dryer. The covered Sarah's lap, shoulders and head with the towels. Billy continued to rub at her arms. "Sarah? Wake up. Sarah." He kept calling softly.

"B…Billy?" Sarah blinked, her dilated eyes finally starting to focus. Billy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "What's…what's going on?" She asked pulling the warm towel from her head.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Zack said coming over with Jason and Tommy.

"Good to see you awake." Jason smiled ruffling Sarah hair.

"We were really worried." Kimberly added, handing a mug of hot chocolate to Sarah.

"Your internal nervous system has had quite a shock. You need to consume that." Billy said, inclining his head towards her drink.

Sarah took a few sips of hot chocolate. "Why were you worried?" She asked.

"Like duh, because of the horrible monsters that attacked." Bulk retorted coming over.

"You forget about the monsters or something?" Skull said with a frown.

Sarah's eyes went wide again, her breathing started to become loud and shallow. "Come on, Sarah, stay with us!" Kimberly shouted.

"She's going into shock again." Zack worried. Sarah seemed to be having trouble breathing now.

Suddenly there was that ringing again, like tiny crystal bells. It was beautiful, it was powerful, it was dangerous. Jason and Tommy both unconsciously reached for their morphers. Only when catching a glimpse of the other reaching did they realized what they were doing and stopped. Thinking quickly Jason put a hand on Zack's shoulder and Tommy held Kimberly's hand. They had to not morph, no matter what they felt.

"To reverse the affect of the nervous system shock, might I suggest a slight compression to the sensitive tissues of the facial structure?" Billy suggested.

"What?" Jason asked but it was too late as Billy slapped Sarah on the cheek. Not enough to bruise but enough to sting. The pain helped her eyes and mind to focus back on Billy.

"You four eyed freak! How dare you hit my cousin!" Bulk yelled.

"It was imperative to stop her from going back into shock. I am exceedingly apologetic for the pain I caused." Billy whimpered slightly. At least the urge to morph had stopped.

"That's enough Bulk." Sarah suddenly snapped before downing the now luke warm hot chocolate. "Ernie I could use another one of these." She said holding the now empty mug.

"Sure thing kid." He said making another cup. Sarah sat quietly, trying to focus her mind, until her drink was ready.

"Bulk was right," she said after a sip. "There were monsters."

"Oh Bulkie, we should maybe head home, like right now." Skull whined pulling at the much larger boy.

Sarah continued, "I saw the same ones as before, the grey ones and there was another one. Like an ape combined with a lion in gold armor." As she took another sip the rangers exchanged glances.

"Did he say anything?" Jason ventured.

"Not that I remember. I remember running but then it gets kind of fuzzy. I remember dirt and feeling pain," She said looking now at the dozen of shallow cuts on her arms. " I know I was hiding and they were close by but I don't really recall anything after that."

"Nothing at all?" Tommy asked.

Sarah sat her mug down and looked towards the ceiling. "Red. I remember seeing the color red."

"When Jason and I found you, you were in shock. Jason put his red wind breaker jacket on you. That must be the red you remember." Zack offered. Sarah nodded, it made sense but then she yawned. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy.

"It's been a long evening," Tommy said, looking at the clock. It was past 9:00pm. "Billy is Sarah okay to walk?"

"Yes there are no signs of a concussion." Billy assured.

"Okay, since I'm only a few blocks away. I'll walk Sarah home." Tommy offered.

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of getting my cousin home safe." Bulk huffed.

"I'm sure you are, but after all the fighting you two did, you must be tired." Jason offered. Bulk grumbled but said no more on the subject as Tommy joined them.

The walk back was thankfully uneventful. Bulk and Skull had practically run ahead but Sarah didn't feel up to that level of exertion yet.

"Thanks for walking me back." Sarah said as they reached the front door. You could already hear Bulk inside explaining why they were so late.

"It's not a problem, are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yeah its just, this is the second time in less than a week. I can't help but feel like the monsters are after me and I don't know why. Maybe it's just coincidence and bad luck."

Tommy shrugged, "No idea but don't worry, we won't let anything bad happen to you."

Sarah gave him a quick hug, "Thanks. I better go in now. Night."

"Night." Tommy answered before going to hide in some nearby trees. He waited until he saw a light turn on. It was on the second floor, the south east window. The silhouette against the curtains was defiantly of Sarah. Tommy leaned back into the tree. He would sit here on watch a few hours before one of the others came to relieve him.

You never knew when Rita was watching you.

*************************On the moon***********************************

"You moron! You idiot! You bumbling halfwit! She was alone, she was weak and yet you mess it up again!" The queen of mean screamed at Goldar hitting him with her staff.

"But my queen, the red ranger showed up. He fought with a power I have never seen before." Goldar reasoned with his queen.

"No excuses! You're giving me a head ache!" She screamed even louder than before. Pacing she put her hand on the rail of her balcony. "I'm not giving up yet rangers! I will have that crystal. Just wait till you see my next monster."

*************************Three earth weeks later****************************

"Hey Zack!" Sarah called coming out of her house. The day was bright and clear with a slight chill in the air. Autumn was officially here.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked as she joined him at the end of the driveway. It was early morning and Zack had come to walk her to school. Ever since her attack in the park a few weeks ago her friends had been alternating days walking her to school.

"Yup, and I'm super excited! Today's the first day of beginner karate class after school. I'm going to be so awesome. Monsters better watch out." She said making a few punches and kicks in the air like she had seen the others do in practice at the youth center.

Zack chuckled, holding back the urge to correct her stance. He would leave that for Jason. "You sure you don't want to take Hip Hop Kido?" he asked doing a few slick dance moves and kicks.

Sarah laughed, "Pretty sure I need the basics before I can do the fancy stuff."

School was relatively uneventful and soon Sarah found herself in the park along with Jason, Zack, Billy and Kimberly.

Kimberly and Billy were just there to watch. Zack had his own advanced hip hop kido class a short distance away and Jason... Jason was having a bad day. Yes it was the first beginner class of the session, but the way Bulk and Skull kept tripping over themselves and doing dangerous moves it was getting to be a real headache. It was obvious Sarah and the other new students were trying their very best learn, so the antics of the comical duo were a sever distraction.

After just half an hour Jason call the class to an end. "Good job today guys." He said to his other students as they left. "Next class will be longer." He added after hearing a few of them mumble unhappy.

"Finally I thought that would never end." Bulk said, sitting on a bench sweating hard. He grabbed Skull's soda, drinking it down in one long gulp. His lackey frowned at him.

"You know if you guys are having trouble keeping up, we can do some private lessons if you want or maybe this just isn't quite the right class for you." Jason offered politely. This was just the first class and he wouldn't be a very good teacher if he just told them to quit.

"Yeah, well maybe this class isn't for us." Bulk grumbled. "Skull and I we're way too advance for this baby karate you were teaching. We quit."

"Yeah, quit!" Skull agreed as they began to leave.

"Hey wait, you're supposed to walk me home." Sarah shouted at her cousin but he ignored her.

"Don't worry, we'll walk you home." Jason promised. "Zack's class has another half hour, how about we go over those basic katas again?"

Sarah smiled, a private lesson sounded awesome. "Sure."

*****************************On the moon********************************

"Finster! Is it done yet!" Rita repulse screamed through her moon castle for the one thousandth time.

"Yes my queen just putting on the last details. It's a real work of evil, if I do say so myself." Finster said delicately working the clay.

"Oh he looks positively nasty." Rita gushed. "What do you call him?"

"I call him the Tricky Trickster. With all his pouches and hidden surprises, he'll be a real troublesome problem for the rangers. And I've added a special addition. Look my queen." Finster pointed to the monsters chest, a diamond shaped red gem there.

"Ooh, what's that do?" She asked.

"That my queen is the tracking ability you wanted. When Tricky Trickster gets close to the prism crystal, his own crystal will start to glow red. Once he had the target insight, he can release a beam of red light incapacitating anyone or anything in physical contact with the crystal."

"Ooh that's so evil. I love it! What are you waiting for? Make my monster!"

"Right away my queen," Finster said placing the clay figure in the machine.

"Heeheeheehee!" The Trickster laughed as he burst to life in a cliud of smoke.

"How evil!" Rita exclaimed. "Do you know what to do?" She asked the Trickster.

"Yes my queen, I won't fail you heeheehee!" he promised.

"Then go!"

************************Back in the park**********************************

The sun was just starting to set as Zack's class finished up. Only once his students had left and the rangers had cleaned up did they start to make their way through the park.

"That was a good first lesson Sarah." Jason praised. "You were doing much better by the end of it."

"Indeed, Kimberly and I could see a marked improvement." Billy added.

Sarah blushed a little. "Well I have a really good instructor."

"How about we celebrate with some smoothies?" Zack suggested.

"Can't, I've got a serious history test to study for." Kimberly said.

"I should be getting back as well. I need to check the statistics on my molecular spectrum project in my garage." Billy said.

"HeeHeeHee!" A voice floated on the air around them.

"What the heck?" Sarah asked, an instant later her eyes went wide as some kind of painful red flash hit her body. She clutched at her chest, crying out as she slipped to the ground.

"Hee hee hee hee hee."

Billy slid to her side, aware his friends were tightening up there circle formation around him. "Sarah, what happened?"

"Hurts, it hurts." Was all she managed to say. Billy pulled at her karate top. "Decency be damned." He thought. What he saw shocked him. He could see under Sarah's skin, the outline of her heart. It was almost glowing. Billy squinted, no it wasn't her heart, the strange white light was coming from a small jelly bean sized pebble inside in her heart.

"Guys!" Billy yelled. As the rangers looked it became very clear why they had been unable to find the crystal until now.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly squeaked out.

"Hee hee hee hee! So that's where you've been hiding it. Hee hee hee!"

"Somebody's still laughing at us." Zack said taking another step towards Sarah's pain filled and prone form on the ground.

"I don't see anything." Kimberly said.

"Whose there!" Jason demanded.

The disembodied voice continued. "I'm the Tricky Trickster and I want to play."

Suddenly a tall and brightly painted monster appeared right behind Zack. Zack spun around ready to fight.

"Pollen problems." The Trickster said blowing a blue dust into Zack's face before disappearing. Zack began to sneeze uncontrollably, the force of each sneeze making him dizzy and bringing him to his knees.

"I'm…Ahchoo…okay...ahchoo!" Zack managed to get out. He wiped at his face hopelessly trying to get the blue dust off.

Seconds later the monster appeared again, this time next to Jason in his blind spot.

"Jason watch out!" Kimberly screamed but to was too late.

"Dust of darkness." The Trickster said blowing a dark charcoal dust into Jason's face before disappearing again. Jason coughed and sputtered rubbing at his eyes.

"Guys, I'm blind!" Jason put his hands in front of himself as if feeling the air around him. He knew his eyes were open but his whole world had just gone dark.

Billy and Kimberly reached for their morphers. "It's Morph…" but the words didn't finish as a gold colored powder fell over both of them. Billy and Kimberly looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter that brought them both to the ground.

"Heeheehee, laughter powder!" Trickster giggled.

"Guys! What's happening?" Jason called, he could hear Kimberly and Billy laughing on the verge of hysterics. Zack's sneezing had grown louder. Jason wasn't even sure if anyone could answer him.

"And now, heeheeheehee, for the best trick of all." He said approaching Sarah, who was still curled up on the ground in pain. "I'm going to cut out your heart and present it to Queen Rita." Trickster laughed again now wearing a surgical mask and brandishing a sword from seemingly nowhere. "I always wanted to be a surgeon. Heeheehee."

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I forgot to mention I also met Richard Horvitz, voice of Alpha 5 and a lot of other cartoons at AwesomeCon 2014. I met David Yost (Billy the blue ranger) and Walter Jones (Zack the black ranger) at AwesomeCon 2014. They were both really nice and got me thinking about how much MMPR influenced my childhood and who I grew up to be. And then this little story popped out.

Also please review, it means a lot to me.

*************************Outside the Youth Center**************************

The sky was turning a forboding dark gray as Tommy made his way to the youth center. He has some kata practice to get in and was really hoping to beat the rain. He could just make out the sound of distant thunder.

As he was just pushing open the youth center door his watched beeped. Looking around Tommy quickly made his way to the side of the building by the dumpsters. Once he was sure he was alone he answered the communicator. "Tommy here, Zordon."

"Tommy, the rangers are in need of immediate assistance in the park. Rita's latest monster has put them each under a spell and they are unable to morph." Zordon warned.

"I'm on my way! It's Morphing time! Dragonzord!" in an instant later the Green Ranger stood in Tommy's place. He immediately teleported to the park and landed a short distance away from his friends.

"Guys! What's happening!?" Tommy could hear Jason calling to the others, he could see Kimberly, Billy and Zack on the ground. Hysterical laughter seemed to be coming from Kimberly and Billy. Zack's was sneezing wildly and Tommy could see from how he was acting, Jason appeared to be blind.

"And now, heeheeheehee, for the best trick of all." Tricky Trickster said approaching Sarah, who was prone on the ground, in immobilizing pain. "I'm going to cut out your heart and present it to Queen Rita." Trickster laughed again, now wearing a surgical mask and brandishing a sharp sword from seemingly nowhere. "I always wanted to be a surgeon. Heeheehee."

Tommy calculated the distance. He wasn't going to get there in time. Pulling out his blaster Tommy aimed as carefully as he could. He had to make this shot perfect or he would hit one of his friends.

Tommy pulled the trigger, expecting the blast to hit Trickster only nothing happened. His blaster had jammed. "No, not now!" He yelled, he began to run, unable to take his eyes off the scene in front of him. Knowing he would be too late Tommy watched as the Trickster's blade came down with a swipe, pointed right at Sarah's chest. Sarah gasped, closing her eyes. Only nothing happened, she felt no pain. Blinking she looked up in confusion as a misty white, see through and only half visible power ranger was before her. He was down on one knee, his hands catching the sword blade, stopping if from reaching her heart.

"What?" Trickster asked confused, as white lightening electricity shot into his blade, flipping the Trickster back a great distance. Trickster yelled as he hit the grass.

Sarah looked up and this ghost of a ranger nodded towards her before vanishing again. Although still feeling weak Sarah was no longer in pain as she desperately tried to get to her feet. Her legs and arms were shaking making standing nearly impossible but she had to try.

***********************On the moon************************************

Rita watched her evil monster through her telescope. All had been going so well until that little girl's power prism outburst.

"Such power! It's amazing. I could find some use for all that power. Goldar!" She screamed.

"Yes, your wickedness," He said bowing.

"I've changed my mind. I want the girl alive, bring her to me!" Rita commanded.

"Right away my queen" Goldar replied disappearing.

************************Back at the park******************************

"Hee hee hee, that was a tricky trick!" Trickster laughed approaching Sarah again. His sword low, swinging almost absentmindedly from side to side, slicing the tops of the grass with ease. Giggling, as he pointed once more his blade towards her heart. "But now your ghost guardian seems to be gone. Hee hee hee."

"Hi-Ya!" the Green Ranger yelled spinning over Sarah and kicking the Tricky Trickster right in the chest, making the Trickster fall back on the ground.

"Sarah what's happening!?" Jason asked, feeling around on the ground for her. Sarah grabbed his arm. "Jason, it's the green power ranger!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jason yelled, even though he couldn't see, if Tommy was there they had a chance.

"Alright you monster, you're evil stops here. He-Ya!" Tommy attacked.

In a flurry of punches, kicks and sword strikes the two battled. Sarah had never seen anything like this before. Not on TV, not in the movies. Even though a war between good and evil was just happening feet from where she sat on the ground, it seemed almost unreal. At least until the Putties appeared behind the green ranger.

"Green Ranger look out!" Sarah screamed, as Goldar and a dozen putties appeared next to the Tricky Trickster. Tommy took a few flips backwards, putting some distance between him and them.

"Change of plans, Trickster. Queen Rita wants the girl alive. Putties keep the Green ranger occupied." Goldar ordered.

"Stay behind me Sarah." Jason said, still blinded, he raised his hands up into a defensive position. He couldn't see and his friends were helplessly while under spells but he would be a leader to the end no matter what the cost, even his own life.

The putties burbled and garbled. The majority of them easily outnumbering the green ranger, who was putting up an amazing fight. A few of the left over putties made their way towards the spell bound rangers. Jason twisted his body towards every sound but there were too many identical putty burblings to follow at one time.

"Direct me Sarah!" Jason called.

"2 o'clock!" She yelled, Jason punching the air felt contact with the clay base of a putty. "4'oclock!" Jason kicked, sending another putty flying into two more. "9 o'clock!" Sarah continued, Jason striking at her directions.

"How's the green ranger doing?" Jason asked.

"Not good. The putties are all over him. I…I can't see that Trickster monster anymore. Just the putties and the ape- lion monster fighting the green ranger." Sarah said turning her head in all directions.

"Hee hee hee…"came a whisper from all around them.

"Sarah stay close." Jason warned, trying to focus his hearing.

Sarah went unnaturally quiet. "Sarah?" Jason questioned spinning to face the direction he last heard her voice.

"Heeheeheehee." the Trickster's manic laugh was right in Jason's ear. Jason swung out quickly but it was a bit too wide and over calculating the punch he lost his balance, tripping over Zack's still uncontrollably sneezing form. Jason landed hard on his tail bone and winced.

"She needed a little nap so I, heeheehee, used dust of dreams, heeheehee. She won't be waking up for a while, heehee." Trickster laughed again.

"No!" Jason yelled swinging again at the Trickster's voice and met nothing but air. "Heeheehee." The Trickster continued to mock Jason, laughing all around him while he punched at nothing.

Goldar soon joined him. "Let's finish the rangers now." He stated. Jason heard the sound of metal scraping on metal. He knew a weapon was being drawn. Suddenly the familiar sound of blaster shots rang out over his head.

Goldar and the Trickster yelped in pain.

"Ki-Ya!" Trini yelled joining the fight, "Sorry I'm late." She said kicking the closest putty.

"Glad to see you." Tommy called, before being grabbed onto by a large number of Putties.

"Hold on!" Trini cried, taking down another two putties, making her way through them towards Tommy.

"Hee hee hee only two puny rangers? We can take them." Trickster smiled.

Goldar growled, scooping up Sarah and tossing her roughly over his shoulder. "We have our prize. Retreat!" He commanded. Yes, they probably had the upper hand but the rangers had been known to be incredibly lucky and still beat him even when outnumbered. He didn't want to risk losing Queen Rita's prize.

"No!" Trini screamed as two putties grabbed her, stopping her from shooting her blaster at Goldar.

"Don't take her!" Tommy yelled, struggling in vain against the five putties holding onto his arms and legs, but it was too late. Goldar, Trickster and the putties all vanished away into the air, taking Sarah with them.

Unmorphing Trini and Tommy ran to the others.

"Jason! Are you okay?" Trini asked. He felt Trini pull on his arm. Jason held up his hand and gently pushed her away. "I'm okay, I just can't see. Help the others."

Tommy was on his knees next to Kimberly. Her face was bright red, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was breathing in short, shallow gasps between the laughter. Her arms held tight against her sides as if trying to ward off an attack. "Kim, can you hear me?"

"Tommy! Haheehee…hiccup, make it…hahaha…stop! Please! Heeheehee," She begged desperately. "It….hahaha…tickles!"

Billy was in no better shape than his laughing counterpart. With tears dripping down his cheeks, from under his glasses. He also appeared to be trying to fight off an invisible force from his body. "I would…haha…hiccup, theorize…heeheehee…that our diaphragm contractions…hahahee…are reaching…hahaha, hiccup…injury levels…heeheehee."

Tommy looked over at Trini. She her hands on Zack's back trying to help sooth him. Zack's face was a mess of mucus from the constant sneezing. Jason's hand was on Trini's shoulder. From the look on her face Tommy could see she didn't know what to do.

Tommy reached for his communicator when a flash of lighting and booming crack of thunder struck overhead. The rain clouds opened in a torrential downpour soaking the six teenagers from head to foot, in a matter of seconds.

"Zordon, this is Tommy. We've got a real situation. The others are still under a spell and I don't know how much more they can take, they need help." He shouted over the thunder into his communicator.

"Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi! I'll teleport you now!" Alpha 5 answered.

**********************Command center*************************************

"Zordon we have to find a way to break the spell. I don't think Kimberly, Billy and Zack can last much longer." But even as Tommy spoke he became aware how quiet it now was.

Jason wiped at his eyes. "Hey I can see." He said shaking his head and blinked a few times.

"Ugh that's good man, but anyone have a towel?" Zack asked no longer sneezing, wiping at his nose, snot dripping from his fingers.

"Here Zack." Alpha 5 said, handing him a handkerchief to blow his nose clear.

"Kimberly? Billy?" Trini called to the two lying still, heads next to each other, on the command center floor.

"We're functional." Billy assured Trini, sitting up on his elbows. "Though I must admit, that is not something I would care to repeat."

Kimberly merely turned her head towards Billy. "How do you even have any energy to move? My whole body feels like jelly." She mumbled, her eyes starting to feel extremely heavy.

Billy smiled, but he was unable to stand. He was at the limit of his strength, taking what little he had left to try and stay awake. "My body is less gargalesis sensitive than yours." He said. Kimberly looked at him with an expression that Billy understood meant to clarify what he had said. "I'm less ticklish than you are." Billy explained. Kimberly nodded.

"So what just happened?" Jason asked addressing Zordon.

"I would speculate that water is a counter balance to the spells cast by the Tricky Trickster. Getting soaked in the rain broke the spells." Zordon stated.

"Ai Yi Yi, that's right, you're drenched. You'll get sick. I have towels around here somewhere." Alpha 5 said beginning to search the chamber. Finding the towels the teens began to dry off.

"What happened to Sarah?" Billy asked with worry, "I know she was with us when we were attacked.

Tommy looked upset, like he doubted himself. "I got there too late. Goldar, he took her."

"Any ideas where they might have taken her?" Zack asked. "When Kimberly and Tommy were taking it was to some kind of trans-dimensional super dungeon."

"There has been no activity yet to indicate that Sarah has been taking to the same place." Zordon frowned.

"Ai Yi Yi, but Zordon the only place that is shielded from the viewing globe is Rita's castle! Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi!" Alpha 5 worried.

"Do you think that's where she is?" Billy asked struggling to get up off the floor and failing. Kimberly had fallen asleep next to him on the floor, using one of the towels as a pillow. Her body having had too much of a shock to stay awake any longer.

Tommy shivered. "Gosh I hope not." He said as memories of being under Rita's control entered his mind. "It's a pretty bad place to be."

"Yeah and you were strong to begin with." Trini said. "Sarah's not."

"Did the castle have a dungeon?" Jason asked.

"Yeah but I only saw it once. At least that I can remember. It was a pretty small dungeon, just one cell really." Tommy replied. "If she's being held there we have our work cut out for us."

*************************On the moon********************************

"Ah I'm so happy! Hahaha!" Rita laughed looking at the unconscious girl lying on a floor of the dungeon of her castle. "You finally did something right Goldar. I just might reward you for this." Rita praised.

"You're happiness is my reward your majesty," Goldar said. "But perhaps you would consider restoring my…"

But Rita Repulsa cut him off. "And Finster for once you didn't make a worthless monster."

"I live you please you, oh radiant one." Finster said with a bow.

Rita looked at the girl through the metal bars. "I'm going to get ready to make an entrance. Baboo, Squatt! While I'm gone wake her up." Rita demanded turning to go up the narrow winding staircase.

"Wake her up? How do we do that?" Squatt said

"I'm not sure. Maybe like in the fairytales, where a handsome knight kisses an enchanted princess." Baboo answered romantically.

"Sounds gross." Squatt pouted, "You do it."

"No you do it." Insisted Baboo

"No, you." Squatt said pushing Baboo towards the cell.

"Really I insist." Baboo said, slipping out of Squatt's grip and pushing him now in front.

"Water you IDIOTS! Water breaks the spell!" Rita screamed from the top of the stairs sending her minions scrabbling and running into each other.

"Right got it! Water." Squatt whimpered.

"I've got it right here." Baboo replied carrying a bucket across the room. "On three, One, Two, Three!" They shouted together as they poured the bucket of water through the bars drenching Sarah.

Sarah sat up almost instantly coughing. She rubbed her eyes before looking around. "You hoo, hi there." Squatt said from outside the bars causing Sarah to whimper and shift to the back of the cell.

Baboo hit him on the head. "See what you did, you scared her."

"Well for once I wasn't trying to." Squatt answered.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sarah demanded weakly.

"I am Baboo and this is Squatt, you are in the castle of the magnificent queen of mean, the empress of evil, the duchess of darkness, Queen Rita Repulsa." Baboo said as if the name would mean something to Sarah.

Sarah blinked, Queen Rita, that's what the ape- lion had said. Queen Rita wanted her. She blinked again at the strange pair before her. "W…what?"

"Oh boy, not very bright this one." Squatt said nudging Baboo's knee with his elbow.

Suddenly a horn filled the air, it was so loud Sarah was forced to cover her ears. A new creature had entered the room. A strange sort of white goblin rabbit-thing. Standing at the bottom of the stairs it spoke. "May I present her most regal wickedness, queen of the galaxy, my majesty and your, Queen Rita Repulsa."

"Thank you Finster for that royal introduction." She smiled coming towards the cell. Baboo and Squatt bowed in her wake, mumbling words of praise for her greatness. "Hello my dear, come into the light, let me look at you." She said with a wave of her hand and a speck of light from her staff. Sarah felt herself involuntarily take a few steps forward coming closer to the bars of the cage. She had never seen anyone dressed like this before, well maybe on Halloween but that was different. Queen Rita seemed to be staring at her as much as Sarah was staring back.

"So," she said reaching towards Sarah's chest. "The prism piece is inside you? That makes you very important to me. I wonder, if it was destroyed or corrupted somehow, would the power rangers would be helpless?"

Sarah couldn't find her voice, her throat felt dry and she had no idea what this woman was talking about. All she wanted to do was get away from here as far as she could go. She did not want this vile queen touching her! But Sarah was unable to move, she couldn't pull away. Rita eased her hand into Sarah karate top and immediately yelled drawing back with a spark of bright light. She hadn't touched Sarah.

"You! How dare you!" Rita snapped, her control over Sarah suddenly broke as Sarah could now move away from the enraged queen. "So I can't touch you huh?" Rita put a hand to her head. This would make things more challenging; she would have to come up with a clever plan to get what she wanted.

"Get comfortable girl, until I decide you fate, this is your new home. Baboo! Squatt! I'm placing you in charge of her care. Don't fail!" With a flurry of skirts Rita was gone, her minions hot on her heels.

Sarah sank to grimy, wet floor of the cage and cried. Hours pasted and Sarah lost track of time very quickly, she cried and cried till her tears were empty. Her cell was so dark, there was no sign of any light save the few torchs glowing on the walls. She wasn't just worried for herself, that laughing monster had done something terrible to her friends. She had no way of knowing time on the moon and on the earth was not the same. An hour here equaled roughly 12 hours down on earth. No one had come down to her cell in hours and she was getting afraid. She had already had to use the corner of the cell as a bathroom.

Suddenly there was a commotion coming down the stairs. Sarah could hear the metallic banging of pots and pans. "Watch where you're going, you big dummy." Baboo shouted as Squatt rolled down the stairs. Each managing to carry a few covered dishes.

"Dinner is served." Baboo said coming towards the bars of the cell while wearing a chef hat and apron. "Eyeball surprise!" He said pulling off the lid to the dish he was holding. Eyeballs floating in a bubbling red liquid blinked at Sarah.

"Gross no!" Sarah said, shaking her head.

"What about night worm wigglers?" Squatt offered another dish of pasta covered with wriggling worms. "They dance all the way down."

Sarah visibly gaged, shaking slightly.

"Then how about dessert?" Baboo offered. "Chocolate dipped bat wings."

"With caramel sauce." Squatt said wiping drool from his mouth.

"No!" Sarah shouted, "I can't eat any of that stuff. It will make me sick or worse. Don't you have any idea what humans eat?"

Squatt and Baboo exchanged glances. "Well no, not really."

Sarah sighed and then had an idea, "Well Rita said you have to take care of me right?" They nodded. "Then let me explain what we do eat."

Soon Baboo and Squatt were walking around in Angel Grove.

"So we just need to get the things on the list. Seems easy enough." Baboo said.

"Yeah, really handy her giving us a list like that." Squatt added.

"Oh here the first shop." Baboo said walking in. "Excuse me do you have…?" Suddenly screams were heard while people fled the shop. "Huh, guess well get it ourselves."

**************************Command Center*******************************

Billy laid his head on the main consol of the command center. He swore to Alpha that he was only just resting his eyes but his soft snoring told a diffrent story. Almost 4 days had pasted since Sarah was kidnapped and there wasn't any sign of her. When he wasn't obliged to be in school he had been spending as much time as he could at the command center searching for her.

Tommy wasn't fairing much better. He had taken to punishing himself with extra intense practices all week. No matter how many times Kimberly said it wasn't his fault. Tommy knew better, if he had only been faster, if he had only been stronger. Sarah would still be here.

Even Jason had been working hard trying to learn to fight blindfolded. They had not defeated the Tricky Trickster and he had to be ready for the next time they met.

Zack had been spending a little more time on his own then usual gathering his thoughts. Could he have done anything diffrent? He often wondered. He had even cancelled his last Hip hop Kido class.

Kimberly and Trini had the hardest job of all. They had to convince Bulk and his mother that Sarah was on a school sponsed trip while being unsure about the details. The whole conversation left the girls feeling drained and sort of digusted with themselves.

What were the rangers going to do?

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So apparently you can find JDF (green ranger) teaching the green ranger kata on youtube. The quality is terrible, since its from the early 1990's but it still looks cool. Since he teaches it slow for kids I might actually be able to pick some of it up. :)

I met David Yost (Billy the blue ranger) and Walter Jones (Zack the black ranger) at AwesomeCon 2014. They were both really nice and got me thinking about how much MMPR influenced my childhood and who I grew up to be. And then this little story popped out.

Also please review, it means a lot to me.

***************************Youth center******************************

Five days had now pasted since Sarah was taken. The only reassurance that she was even still alive was speculation from Zordon. If the prism crystal had been destroyed their powers would be gone as well.

Sitting up from the weight bench, Jason wiped the sweat from his brow. If anything knowing she was alive worried him more. When he and Tommy were first getting to know each other they sometimes talked alone. Jason often talked about the problems and worries that came with being the leader and often Tommy talked about the abuse he received while under Rita's spell. Tommy had once mentioned Rita had a torture chamber in the castle. Sarah might still be alive but that evil Rita could be doing anything to her. Jason hated his good imagination sometimes.

"She's just a kid." Jason growled quietly, banging his fist against the bench. But it didn't matter if she was a kid. The cruelty of Rita Repulsa knew no limits.

"Hey man," Zack said coming over from the juice bar. "Here." he held out a banana protein smoothie.

"Thanks man, but I'm not hungry." Jason said waving his hand a bit.

Zack frowned. "Jason you have to eat, you've barely eaten anything these past few days. I've watched you man. Look I'm worried too but," he glanced around. "Going hungry isn't doing Sarah any favors."

Jason opened his mouth but then shook his head and took the smoothie. Drinking down half of it in less then a minute. There was no point in arguing, Zack was right.

Zack smiled, "besides when Billy and Alpha find her, you're going to need all your strength."

Finishing the smoothie Jason nodded. "I just, I hope they find her soon. Tommy said, well let's just say Rita's castle is a very bad place to be."

Zack nodded. "Hey want me to spot your next set?" he asked Jason.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jason said picking up the bench press weights again. For a moment everything felt almost normal again. Too bad normal doesn't last long.

"You." Bulk said, with a courage in his voice neither ranger had every heard before. In fact he was talking almost quietly. He was also alone. Very usual for Bulk.

"Where's my cousin?" Bulk asked looking Jason directly in the eyes. When Jason didn't say anything Bulk continued. "She has her first karate class with you and doesn't come home. Then your little girlfriends show up, out of nowhere with this little song and dance routine for my mom saying Sarah's gone on the freshman field trip. And bag of her stuff was even packed and missing from her room. In spite of what you might think my kid cousin does tell me things. And she never mentioned a field trip."

Zack gulped. Removing the bag, that had been him. When Trini and Kimberly had been downstairs he had teleported into Sarah's room thanks to the recon done by Tommy and had packed a bag.

Bulk went on."Only you and I know better don't we? I checked with Principal Kaplan. There no freshman field trip this year. It was cut due to budget issues. So I'll ask again where is my kid cousin?"

Jason looked at him. "I don't know what to tell you Bulk. Sarah's gone on a trip." Every word was truth, but Jason wasn't sure this was a trip she would ever come back from.

"Sure you don't," Bulk dropped his voice to a harsh whisper, "But if I ever find out you had anything to do with her going missing, I don't care how good a fighter you are or how many friends you have. "Bulk said looking at Zack. "I will make you hurt, and not even the power rangers will be able to save you."

With his peace said Bulk turned on his heels. Rolling is shoulders back and standing at his full real height he walked away from Jason and Zack. This was not the comic buffoon they knew. This was a serious Bulk and possibly very dangerous.

*************************At the command center**************************

Billy's nap was interrupted by the sudden blaring of alarms. Startled awake he fell out of the chair he was sitting in, landing hard on the floor. "Alpha what's going on?" He asked getting to his feet. If the others were there he would feel embarrassed about falling but it wasn't like that with Alpha and to a lesser extent Zordon.

Zordon answered, "It Rita's henchmen, there reaching havoc on the shopping complex."

"Ai Yi Yi! Baboo and Squatt! There terrible! I'll teleport the other rangers here immediately." Alpha said pushing some buttons on the control panel.

"Zordon any news of Sarah?" Jason asked once he and the other rangers arrived at the command center.

"Negative but behold the viewing globe." Zordon said.

"That's Squatt and Baboo." Tommy frowned.

"And a whole mess of putties." Trini added.

"Are they...shopping?" Kimberly asked, squinting into the viewing globe.

"They do appear to be procuring an large assortment of items." Billy agreed.

"They can't possibly be getting those items for Rita. She'd never want anything like that. I mean look at the bright colors." Even as Tommy said it he could feel the eyes of the others on him. He held up his hands, "Hey its not my fault I still remember stuff from well you know when."

"No ones judging you Tommy. We understand." Trini reassured as best she could.

"Of course!" Billy shouted hitting his fist into his palm. "They must be getting those items for Sarah. If we could somehow plant a tracker or some other communication device into those bags, we may be able to pinpoint her location and teleport her back."

"Brilliant idea Billy." Jason said. "I think for once the power rangers need to be a distraction."

"Ai yi yi, but what shall we used?" Alpha asked.

"It needs to be something we can track." Billy rubbed his chin.

"Hey what about our communicators?" Zack asked, pointing to his watch.

"Yes theoretically, that could work." Billy nodded.

"But wouldn't we be, like, outing ourselves as the power rangers?" Kimberly asked, hesitation in her voice. That was one of Zordon's three rules given to them when they became rangers. To keep there identiy secret.

"I do not believe it will be an issue. From what Tommy has told me, the Crystal ranger may not be gone after all. There is a chance his power is still alive inside the prism fragment, conneting him to the living world through Sarah." Zordon said.

"Alright guys! Its morphing time!" Jason said.

"Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Dragonzord! Sabre Tooth Tiger! Tyransauors!"

"Billy why didn't you morph? Ai yi yi." Alpha asked as Billy stood alone among his morphed friends.

"Given the proximity of other normal humans in the area, it may be easier to slip in a communicator unmorphed." Billy concluded.

"Good thinking Billy. We'll distract the putties, you get the communicator into the bags. Let's go everyone." Jason said as the rangers teleported to a grove of trees nearby Baboo and Squatt.

People were running everywhere, screaming widely while Squatt, Baboo and a handful of putties were calmly walking along the sidewalk. They appeared to be looking at something written on a piece of paper.

"Alright you goons, your wave of trouble stops here. Hi-Ya!" Jason yelled as the rangers confronted them.

"Geez rangers, where'd they come from?" Squatt worried.

"Oh dear, and right in the middle of shopping. Putties attack!" Baboo ordered. In doing so the putties dropped the many bags they were carrying. Ignoring the fighting around him Billy slowly made his way from behind bush and tree towards the closest dropped bag. "Come on Billy, you've got to do this. This may be the only chance to save Sarah." he thought. He was going to have to get dangerously close to Baboo and Squatt.

Holding his breath Billy slipped his communicator watch into the closest bag before retreating to behind a park bench. The rangers were dispatching the putties with ease.

"Don't over do it guys." he whispered out loud. They needed to make sure all the bags were taken when the putties and Baboo and Squatt retreated.

"Oh dear," Baboo whined as another putty fell near him.

"I think we better get out of here." Squatt said, grabbing at the closest bags.

"Right, retreat!" Baboo called.

Billy let out a sigh as his friends unmorphed and joined him. Many of the bags had not been taken but the one with the communicator had been.

"Did you get the communicator in?" Zack asked. Billy nodded "Affirmative, now we just have to track the signal at the command center."

"I really hope they don't search the bags." Kimberly worried. She had been kidnapped a few times and each time she had been so scared. Especially the few times she could not morph. Like when the Samurai fanman had her in his nasty wet interdimentional jar. At least she knew her friends would try to save her. Poor Sarah didn't have the luxury of that hope.

*************************On the moon***************************

Sarah sat on a short flat stone in her cell. It was not comfortable but it was a least a little dryer then the floor. This placed smelled stale and even though she was pretty sure she had only been here about a day she was already so dirty. Her once white karate outfit was now stained in gray, greens and browns from the dankness around her. She had been so proud of it just this morning, or at least she thought it would have been this morning. Sarah couldn't tell anymore and her hope was dwindling.

Her only thought was on the trick she played on Squatt and Baboo. Yes, she needed clean water and edible food to survive but she hoped beyond hope that on earth there presence had attracted the power rangers attention. If any force in the world could save her now, it would be the power rangers.

The door at the top of the stairs opened. Even though she could not hear it the wave of fresh air that came down the stairs always alerted her to someone coming.

"We're back!" Squatt called rolling down the narrow stairs. This was the third time she had seen him come down like that, Sarah was vaguely beginning to wonder if that just how he did stairs.

"We got everything on the list. It was so easy." Baboo said shoving a few bags up against the bars.

"Stand back you." Squatt said as a low portion of bars opened on the floor like a sliding door. Sarah obliged and only when the bars were back in place did she pick up the bags.

"You got everything?" She asked. Sarah had made that list as long as possible. The four colorful bags now in her hands could not be everything.

"Well we did, but then those stupid power punks showed up and we lost most of it." Squatt said.

Baboo hit him on the head. "Don't tell her that you idiot."

"BABOO! SQUATT! Where are those two nitwits!" Rita's voice came shouting from somewhere in the castle.

"Oh dear, Rita sounds mad." Squatt said wiping at his mouth.

"We better go, scream if you need anything." Baboo said glance at Sarah before running up the stairs.

Sarah felt the door close. Rummaging in the first bag she found a a few bottles of water and some potato chips. Taking out one of the water bottles she drank half in a few gulps. She felt so helpless and fatigue was starting to set in. Leaning against a corner of her cell, she drew her knees close to her chest and rested her head upon them.

Beep, beep, beep beep beep, Beep.

Sarah's head shot up at the new sound in the silent dungeon. Rubbing her eyes, she was vaguely aware she must have fallen asleep. Glancing around she saw no sign of anything new. Had she dreamed up that noise?

Beep, beep, beep beep beep, Beep.

Sarah dove into the closest bag, tossing items and tissue paper everywhere. She knew that sound! She remembered hearing that sound before. Her hand burshed against something metallic. Pulling it out Sarah could only stare for a moment. "Billy's watch? But how...?' She questioned. Now that she was actually holding it, it didn't look much like a watch. There was no way of telling the time on it. It looked more like a walkie talkie with the speaker on top. "No way." Sarah mumbled, disbelieving. Billy was smart but...no way.

Pressing the now obvious button on the side Sarah spoke. "H...Hello?"

"Ai Yi Yi! We've made a connection rangers!" A very strange voice answered. "Sarah can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay...but who is this?" Sarah questioned, now wondering if the watch was some kind of trick.

"My name is Alpha 5, it is imperative you keep this link open till we can track your location."

Pushing some buttons on the console, Alpha sighed with pride. "There got it, rangers behold the viewing globe."

The viewing globe showed Sarah in a small cell, wet, dirty and looking exteremly uncomfortable.

"Oh no." Kimberly mumbled.

"Zordon we have to do something." Jason exclaimed.

"Can't we just, teleport her here?" Zack asked looking at the pathetic form in the globe.

"Alpha is working on it." Zordon assured.

"Ai Yi Yi! This is bad, bad bad." Alpha whined waving his arms.

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"The signal is too weak with just one communicator. I can't get a clear teleport signal on her. Ai Yi Yi! Someone will have to telepot to the moon and free her." Alpha pushed more buttons on the console.

"I volunteer!" Billy said raising his hand.

"As noble as that is Billy your expertize will be required here to help Alpha bring Sarah and Tommy back." Zordon said.

"Me Zordon?" Tommy asked, he wasn't sure if he was ready to return to such a horrible place.

Zordon continued,"Yes, Tommy you are the only one with any knowledge of the inside of Rita's castle. The ranger to go must be you."

Tommy nodded, "I understand."

"Tommy be careful. " Kimberly said.

"You can do this man." Jason reassured.

"We'll be routing for you pal." Zack said.

"Please bring her home." Billy added punching in come coordinates on the control pad.

**************************In Rita's spell room******************

"Ooh whatcha got there your evilness?" Squatt asked.

"This you idiots is the candle of corruption. The very last one in the universe. Once I light the wick that girls mind will be filled with evil, ensnared, enslaved and loyal only to me. Hahahaha! Think of it. The power of the prism and the crystal ranger mine to control. Oh it just so perfectly evil." Rita smiled with glee as she lit the wick.

************************Moon Castle Dungeon***************************

"Is anyone still there?" Sarah asked into the metal watch as a dark feeling came over her mind. Sarah let out a scream of fright as the watch clattered to the ground.

"Sarah! Can you hear me? Are you hurt? Ai yi yi!" the strange voice came through the watch. Sarah tried to answer but she couldn't find her voice as wave afer wave of dark fear penetrated her mind. The last thing she saw before her eyes drifted closed was a white mist pushing back.

***********************Command center***********************

Ai yi yi! Look at the viewing globe!" Alpha shouted.

Sarah was curled up now against the floor wincing, a white mist forming around her body.

"Rita is attempting to case a spell upon Sarah. Hurry Tommy, there is not a moment to lose." Zordon ordered.

"It's morphing time! Dragonzord!" Tommy yelled as he then teleported himself right outside the cage holding Sarah.

"Sarah hey!" He called, only it wasn't Sarah that looked up at him but the more visibly solid form of the Crystal ranger that was surrounding her like a cloud.

"Green ranger, please help us. Rita has lit the candle of corruption. I can only protect us for so long. Once the candle burns out we will be under queen Rita's control." The crystal ranger said, thrashing slightly on the cell floor. "Destroy the candle, hurry!"

Tommy hesitated for only a moment before rushing up the narrow stairs. It had been a long time since he had been in the castle and his memory was rusty but the spell room was near Rita's bed chamber. He remembered that much. Sneaking out into the hall Tommy slide carefully along the walls. The trip was uneventful only have to dodge a few putty patrols here and there.

As he came upon the entrance to the spell room Tommy found his luck running out. Just inside the door he could see the Tricky Trickster, Squatt, Baboo and Goldar were all playing poker on a table in front of the candle of corruption.

He would need to come up with a distraction and fast.

Pretty Please be morphenominal and review.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I was really lucky. I met David Yost (Billy the blue ranger), Walter Jones (Zack the black ranger), and Richard Horvitz (voice of Alpha 5) at AwesomeCon 2014. Richard Horvitz even came over and started playing around with me and Maurice Lamarche (voice of the Brain) since they apparently were angry beavers together and knew each other. They were all really nice and got me thinking about how much MMPR influenced my childhood and who I grew up to be. And then this little story popped out.

Also please review, it means a lot to me.

***************************Rita's castle******************************

As he came upon the entrance to the spell room Tommy found his luck running out. Just inside the door he could see the Tricky Trickster, Squatt, Baboo and Goldar were all playing poker on a table in front of the candle of corruption. The wax from the candle of corruption was burning down fast.

He would need to come up with a distraction and quickly if he was to have any chance of saving Sarah from Rita's evil spell.

***********************Command center***********************

"What could be taking Tommy so long?" Zack worried. The image on the viewing globe still showed Sarah and sometimes in another light the crystal ranger fighting off Rita's spell.

"Something must have happened." Kimberly said, twirling a bit of her hair. A nervous habit she had since she was a child.

"Isn't there anything else we can do Zordon? At this rate Rita will control Sarah for sure." Billy felt so helpless as he spoke.

"Have faith rangers." Zordon said, "Tommy is clever, if anyone can help her now it will be him."

***************************Back on the moon***********************

Tommy bent down, hiding himself as best he could in the never ending fog floor of Rita's castle. He couldn't possibly handle four of Rita's monsters at the same time. Feeling around he easily found a few loose stones on the floor. An idea started to form in his mind. Perhaps if he could get them fighting amongst each other an opportunity would present itself.

"Two pair!" Squatt yelled grabbing at the pile of worms, bugs and other creepy crawlers at the center of the table.

"Full house!" Goldar said, smacking Squatt's hand away.

"Hee hee hee Five Queen Ritas" The Trickster laughed. "I win."

"Five Ritas? Now wait just a second...Ow! Why'd you hit me Baboo?" Squatt asked.

"I didn't hit you." Baboo said looking at his cards.

"Well somebody did." Squatt asserted.

"Ow!" Goldar growled, "Who hit my tail?" He said looking accusingly at the Trickster.

"Heeheehee it was not me." The Trickster said holding up his hands.

"Stop laughing all the time you colorful fool!" Goldar frowned.

"Oh heeheehee do you want to fight with me?" Trickster laughed, getting up from his seat.

"Ow!" now Baboo yelped. "Squatt what's the big idea?"

"I didn't do anything." Squatt said before the room irrupted into arguments.

This was going better than Tommy expected. Now he just had to wait for an opening. It came after another minute when Squatt knocked the table over. The edge of the table top landed on Trickster's foot. He yelped in pain and jumped back, a colorful dust flew into the air covering the monsters. The room went suddenly quiet and soon there were snores coming from the spell room.

Slowly Tommy crept into the room. None of the monsters moved. Without hesitation he sliced the corruption candle in half, it exploding in a shower of sparks. Tommy turned on his heels he didn't have a moment to spare; he had a damsel still in distress to still save.

******************************In the dungeon*************************

Sarah felt the evil nightmare fog leave her mind. Blinking, she rubbed at her eyes. What had just happened? Everything was fuzzy. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something golden near her. "Oh no!" she cried picking up the very broken communicator. "Hello? Hello?"

Buzz, crackle, snap, phhft...

Well whatever hope she had, Sarah was losing it now. The power rangers hadn't come for her and her only possibly salvation was now broken in her hand.

******************************In Rita's spell room*********************

Suddenly something sharp grabbed at Tommy's ankle from the floor. "Hee hee hee, foolish ranger, you think my powder affects me? Hee hee hee" Trickster said looming over Tommy. He yanked hard on the back on Tommy's leg making him fall to the floor.

Quickly Tommy did a spin kick breaking free. "I don't have time to fight with you." he growled. The green ranger was never one to back down from a fight but it wasn't his honor he was concerned with. Right now it was about getting Sarah out of this evil castle.

"Come back and play little ranger! Heeheehee." Trickster taunted, hot on Tommy's heels. Turning the hall Tommy didn't have time to stop as he ran right between Finster and none other than Queen Rita herself.

"What! The Green Ranger! Putties! Goldar! Stop him! Stop Him!" She screamed as the Tricky Trickster ran into her knocking her down in his the pursuit of the green ranger.

"You Idiot! You morons! Get him!" Rita bellowed sending putties filing into the halls.

Tommy turned, taking the narrow stairs two at a time. The large number of putties pushing to follow him clogged the narrow staircase giving him a few precious seconds.

"Move you clay brained idiots!" Rita screeched trying to push past them.

*************************Dungeon******************************

Sarah felt the door open. Only this time whoever was coming down had closed it behind them. That hadn't happened yet. Sarah stood, doing her best to prepare for whatever was coming. She slipped into horse stance as Jason had taught her and put her arms back. She was ready to punch or block, it was all she had been taught so far.

The flash of green in the torchlight was like a dream come true. "Green ranger!" Sarah called, dropping her stance.

"Stand back from the bars." he commanded blasting the cell door hinges with his blaster. With a shower of sparks the door fell open. "Alpha prepare to teleport." the Green ranger said into his watch. "Come on Sarah." he said holding out his hand.

Sarah grabbed his hand and he spun her close to his chest, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. "Hold on." He commanded as they teleported.

"No No No No!" Rita screamed as the duo vanished before her. "That annoying green ranger! Always ruining my plans. Well, I won't be beaten so easily. Trickster get down to earth!" She commanded. "Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

************************Command center**************************

Tommy reappeared with a now unconscious Sarah draped in his arms. "Alpha is she alright?" he asked. "She was awake just a moment ago."

"Put her here and I will check. Ai Yi Yi," Alpha said gesturing to a black medical lounge like chair. Alpha grabbed a scanner wand, a sliver object with a triangle shaped purple top. He moved it slowly over Sarah's body from her head to her toes taking readings. "She will be fine; there is no sign of Rita's spell. It was the long distance teleport that made her pass out. If it weren't for you power suit Tommy you would be unconscious as well."

Alarms began blaring all throughout the command center.

"Great now what?" Jason asked, dropping his shoulders in frustration.

Trini pointed at the viewing globe. "Oh no guys look."

"It's that Trickster monster again." Kimberly said shifting on her feet. Her arms subconsciously went around her waist as if trying to protect herself from the memory of his last attack. Billy put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and took a deep breath. They could handle this.

"And Rita's gone and supersized him." Zack pointed out.

"Just what we needed." Tommy frowned.

"Alright guys, It Morphing Time!" Jason commanded.

"Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Sabre Tooth Tiger! Tyrannosaurs!"

"Alpha please look after Sarah." Billy asked.

"I will don't worry. Ai Yi Yi." Alpha promised, as the group teleported away.

"We need Dino Zord power now!" Jason cried to the sky. Tommy was in another part of the city summoning his Dragon Zord.

"Let's bring them together guys!" Jason commanded initiating Mega Zord sequence.

"Oh, so you have toys of your owe? Heeheehee." Said the Trickster slicing at the air. "Well I'll brake you little toy." He laughed slashing at the Mega Zord, knocking it back with his speed in a flash of sparks.

"Take this! Hee hee!" he shouted tossing a power draining powder at the Mega Zord. Fire exploded as the rangers shouted in pain. The Mega Zord flailing on the ground, unable to stand.

"Guys were losing power fast!" Billy yelled, shielding his face with his arms as another shower of sparks exploded inside and around the rangers.

"Hold on everyone!" Jason shouted as the Trickster's blade came down on the Mega Zord's chest.

Suddenly missiles shot all around the Tricky Trickster as the Dragon Zord entered the fight.

"It's Tommy!" Kimberly cheered.

"Sorry I'm late." Tommy said as the Trickster started to get back up.

"Alright guys, we need the Mega Dragon Zord!" Jason ordered starting the sequence.

"Now let's work together to take this Tricky Trickster down….where'd he go?" Tommy asked.

The world was strangely still as dust and debris from the fight whirled around the Mega Dragon Zord.

"This isn't good." Zack worried.

"He's disappearing on us. Just like at the park." Billy warned.

"Not again." Kimberly cried, a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

"Jason called down the Power Sword." Tommy suggested.

"Right, Power Sword!" Jason called but before the sword could land the Mega Dragon Zord took a hard blow to the back, knocking it to the ground. The rangers were shaken violently inside as sparks and flames began to come out of the control panels.

"Ah!" Trini yelled, fire burning on the console right near her arms.

"Hang on Trini." Billy called, quickly squirting the area down with fire stopping foam.

Trini sighed when the fire was out. "Thanks Billy." Her relief was short lived.

"Power draining powder!" The Trickster called out loud as he laughed at them.

"No!" Jason yelled trying to maneuver the Mega Dragon Zord out of harm's way…but it was too late. The powder covered every inch of the Mega Dragon Zord causing more explosions all around.

"Everything is going offline." Zack yelled as the cockpit shook violently again.

"We can't reach the power sword." Tommy called as the Mega Dragon Sword struggled. The power sword embedded in the ground, just out of reach.

"Keep trying guys, we can't give up." Jason tried to rally the rangers.

"Heeheehee, silly teenagers." The Tricky Trickster taunted circling the prone Mega Dragon Zord, like a cat playing with a wounded mouse. "I'm going to cut you right out of your little tin can and crush your tiny bodies. Heeheehee. Maybe Rita will let me keep one or two of you as a pet. Shrink you down to the size of a bird and keep you in a cage to play with." Trickster hit the Mega Dragon Zord again with his sword. "I liked the way you laughed little pink ranger, maybe I'll keep you. Heeheehee!"

Kimberly gasped, afraid as another blow struck the Zord.

***********************Command Center******************************

"Ai Yi Yi! It's looking really bad for the rangers Ai yi yi yi yi!" Alpha worried jumping up and down in front of the viewing globe.

He wasn't paying attention as Sarah began to open her eyes. "Whoa." She whispered taking in the lights, sounds and look of everything around her. She defiantly wasn't in the horrible place she had been. Sarah rubbed her face. That's right, the green power ranger had saved her. So she must be in the power ranger's secret headquarters. Swinging her legs off the chair Sarah stood, wobbling a bit. "Hello?" She called out to Alpha 5.

Alpha 5 jumped with a yelp. "I didn't mean to scare you." Sarah held up her hands, trying to show she was not dangerous.

"Ai Yi Yi! Sarah you're awake. How are you feeling?" This little robot asked her.

"I'm okay," she answered honestly, "but who are you?"

"He is Alpha 5 and I am Zordon." It was now Sarah's turn to jump, as a floating head in a tube appeared behind her.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." Alpha said patting Sarah on the arm.

Noise and movement from inside the orb behind Alpha got her attention. "Is that the power rangers?" She asked.

"Ai Yi Yi! Yes and there in terrible trouble. Zordon we have to do something!" Alpha said

"I'm afraid from here there is nothing we can do." Zordon said seemingly sad, "The rangers are on their own."

Sarah watched as sparks flew inside the Zord. The rangers crying out in pain and anguish while being kicked around. Something stirred inside her and a memory came into her head. "We can help!" She turned to the floating head. "I know this will sound crazy but there's this other me, that is…was…my imaginary friend when I was little and I think he could help."

"It is not crazy; you are referring to the spirit of the Crystal ranger who resides in the prism fragment inside your heart." Zordon said.

"Um…Yes?" Sarah said unsure.

"Ai yi yi! Sarah you can't morph now it will break all the rules." Sarah blinked at him. Not entirely sure what a morph was or what rules he was referring to.

"Alpha is correct; you are too young to call on the power of the Crystal ranger. Doing so now will come with severe consequences." Zordon warned. "Until this point the Crystal ranger's spirit only manifested in times when your life was in immediate danger."

Sarah suddenly thought back to the day her parents were killed. She hadn't told her friends but that day she should have died too, but for some reason the metal and concrete debris had fallen around her and not on her. Another blast followed by shouts of pain strengthened her resolve.

Sarah looked at Zordon determined, "I'll take the consequences."

"Very well, Alpha set teleport coordinates and Sarah let the power protect you." Zordon wished as Sarah felt her body move from one place to another.

Sarah landed at the top of a hot dusty hill. She was just a few miles from the two giants but she could see them clearly. "Okay," she thought touching her heart. "It's up to you now."

"_The words have to be yours…."_ Someone whispered in her mind. "_You must make the call."_

It was a last way out and she knew it. All she had to do was stay quiet and she wouldn't pay any consequences. No, the power rangers had come for her in that terrible place. She would risk herself for them as well.

Sarah closed her eyes, "Please let this work." she thought, before shouting to the sky. "I need Crystal Prism Power!"

There was a flash of lightening and a loud clash of thunder. Sarah felt someone else's mind slide over her own mind with a gentle touch. She did not fight it. Her last conscious thought was "…save the rangers."

In her place stood the Crystal Ranger. He stopped for a moment making fists and flexing his white gloves and checking his white power suit that glimmered with small clear crystal scales on it. "It's good to be back." He thought. "Now to help the rangers."

"Ah!" Kimberly yelled as the force of the next blow to the Mega Dragon Zord tossed her from her seat and she slide across the floor.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled reaching for her. He snagged her arm as she passed and pulled her into his lap. "Hold onto me." Tommy ordered as Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Power at 22%" Billy called.

"I think we may need to abandon ship." Zack called towards Jason.

"I hate to say this guys but..."Jason started but was interrupted by a voice from outside shouting.

"Crystal Prism Upgrade!"

"What? Who is that?" Zack asked, looking out of the eyes of the Zord.

"It must be the Crystal ranger." Trini said.

"Sarah morphed?" Billy asked, "Hey wait, Jason our power levels are rising fast."

"The Mega Dragon Zord is coming back online." Tommy agreed.

"Alright, let's end this guys." Jason said "Hi-Ya!" As the Mega Dragon Zord suddenly got back on its feet surprising the Trickster.

"Wha...what?" Stuttered the Trickster as the Mega Dragon Zord grabbed the power sword. "This isn't funny!" he screamed as the rangers destroyed him with the one super charged swipe of the power sword.

*************************Command Center***************************

"Thanks for the help. I didn't think we would win that." Jason said holding out his hand towards the Crystal ranger. The crystal ranger ignored his outstretched hand.

"I can't believed you morphed Sarah." Zack said with a smiled.

The very male voice that answered from the Crystal ranger showed Zack that he was wrong. "I am not Sarah, I am only borrowing this body for the purpose of aiding you. You may call me Crystal ranger or CR if you prefer."

"So what happened to Sarah?" Trini asked.

"She is still in here." CR touched the top of his helmet. "I only had to make a few adjustments to her body when we transformed. She will return to normal soon."

"So you had to be a...guy?" Kimberly asked. "Not to be rude or anything. Just trying to understand."

"Male is what my spirit is, it is the body I recall fighting in. I do not know how to fight in a delicate and smaller female form." If CR was insulted by Kimberly's question he didn't let on.

"Speaking of changing back?" Billy prompted.

"Yes there is the matter of consequences." CR said sadly.

"Wait what?" Jason asked.

"You mean you were never informed of the rules when you got your powers?" CR asked.

All eyes turned to Zordon but it was Alpha who spoke. "Ai yi yi there was no need, they were all 16 or older at the time."

"What does our age have to do with it?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers there are rules to powers and magic. Had you been a year younger you would not have been chosen by Alpha and myself, when Rita first escaped. Using magic under the known magical age of 16 causes serious consequences. Sarah knew the risks and agreed to pay whatever price came with aiding you."

"So what's going to happen to Sarah?" Billy asked.

CR spoke. "She will lose all memories of Rita's castle, all her encounters with monsters and all her memories of you as her friends. She will go back to being a very lonely girl."

"But what good will that do her? Rita will still know she has the prism fragment." Tommy said.

CR shrugged, "Those are the rules."

"Can't we like, befriend her again?" Kimberly asked the others.

CR shook his head, "Memory removal is not perfect, Sarah will more than likely feel strange around you and not know why. She may also have nightmares, regarding the castle. These are things I cannot change. She has always trusted her instincts and may be difficult to befriend again."

"Zordon isn't there anything we can do?" Billy asked, desperation in his voice.

"The price must be paid rangers, but Sarah does not have to be the one to pay it." Zordon stated.

CR elaborated. "If each one of you were to willingly give a precious memory to be erased forever, Sarah would only lose her memories of being kidnapped, she could be allowed to keep her memories of all of you."

"What memories would we give you?" Trini asked. CR regarded her for a moment.

"From you, the memory of making steam buns with your grandmother." CR waved his hand and the memory appeared in the viewing globe. Trini felt tears touch the edges of her eyes.

CR continued. "From you Red ranger, the memory of winning your first karate tournament." The image in the globe changed, "from you Green ranger, the memory of getting your black belt. From you Black ranger, the memory of a derby race with your cousin." Zack flexed his hand, suddenly feeling self conscience of his missing finger. "From you Pink ranger, your memory uncle's last goodbye and from you Blue ranger, the memory of your last birthday with your mother."

Billy felt his throat tighten. His mother had died of cancer when he was 7 years old. His last good memory of her was his 7th birthday when she came home from the hospital to spend the day with him. His other most important memory was Kimberly saving his life. Without his mother, his father fell into a deep inventor depression often locking himself for hours in his lab and Billy was left alone so much it hurt. After months of pain he had thought about killing himself. Kimberly had seen his change of behavior. The night he was going to join his mother she had snuck into his house and without saying a word joined him on the roof. She sat with him all night and the next night and the one after that and somehow she gave him hope again.

"I can't." Billy said softly. "I just can't."

"Ai yi yi, it must be all or none Billy." Alpha said.

"Billy we won't force you, but for me, I'll give my memory up for Sarah." Jason said.

"Me too," Trini said. "My Nana would have wanted that."

"And me." Zack said.

"Me too." Kimberly added.

"There's more to me then a single memory, so take it." Tommy offered.

Billy pondered a moment longer. Kimberly had saved him and now here was his chance to save another. He couldn't imagine Sarah alone again. She had been so sad and lonely and just a few weeks ago had told him in the park how happy she was that they were friends. A dark thought entered his mind, both of Sarah's parents were gone. If he said no, would Sarah's loneliness driver her to do what he almost did? Kimberly came over a squeezed his hand.

"I, willingly, give up that memory." Billy said, looking at the crystal ranger.

The crystal ranger nodded, "Very well." he said laying back onto the medical chair, in another moment Sarah was laying there full and solid and the Crystal ranger appeared as a see through spirit. He waved his hand over Sarah's head, his hand twinkling like a 4th of July sparkler. "There, everything after her karate class in the park is gone." Then he waved it at the rangers. They blinked, but felt no different when it was over. Unaware of what they had forgotten.

"I must rest now, Sarah will remain asleep for a short time. You will not be able to call on me again for aid, not until Sarah's 16th birthday. As I am now in a weakened state I expect you to protect Sarah from now on and may the power protect you." CR said starting to vanish into nothingness.

"Wait!" Jason called. CR reappeared slightly. Jason continued. "Her cousin Bulk, he knows she wasn't on a freshman field trip. If he constantly questions her won't that bring up the memories you have hidden."

CR nodded, "Yes it would be strain on Sarah. I will handle it." was all he said vanishing into the air.

"Let's take Sarah home." Jason said.

A few moments later Jason and Billy teleported into Sarah's room. Jason cradling Sarah gently to his chest. The rest of the rangers had wanted to come but the room was not big enough to keep the noise level down of that many people.

"All readings are normal." Billy said softly tucking Sarah into bed. "She should wake up in the morning."

Jason looked at the clock. It had been such a long day for all of them. "We could all use some sleep." he whispered as they teleported out of the room.

Pretty Please be morphenominal and review. Up next the epilogue.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I wanted to leave it a bit open for another story in the future. Depending on my creativity and time. I also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. It means alot to me. Thank you.

Also please review, it means a lot to me.

***************************Jason's bedroom******************************

Beep Beep Beep!

Grumbling Jason opened his eyes. It was a school day and his alarm was blaring. Hitting his alarm a bit harder than he meant to Jason rubbed at his face. If he didn't get up now there would be no going to school. He was just so tired but he couldn't skip. He had already missed too many days this year. One more unexcused skip and he would have to take summer school. It wasn't his fault that he often had nightmares keeping him from sleeping. His fears of failing as a leader often came out at night.

Popping in a hot shower Jason let his mind wander. Just a year ago he wouldn't be thinking more then what to get for breakfast, homework, karate and girls but now his mind was almost always on the safety of his friends and of the world. Jason let his head lay against the tile, hot water streaming down his back. It was just too much pressure sometimes for a 17 year old to handle. The fate of the world on his and his friend's shoulders, but then he smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jason! You're going to be late!" He heard his mother yell from down the hall.

"Coming!" he shouted back, while turning off the water. Dressing in record time he grabbed a pastry square for breakfast and hurried out the door.

********************Angel Grove High School****************************

The end of the day found the rangers around there lockers getting the books and papers they would need for a weekend of homework.

Kimberly yawned covering her mouth. "This has officially been the longest Friday ever." She said looking at Tommy.

"Agreed." he said stifling his own yawn.

"I still can't believe we have to read four chapters in biology this weekend." Jason whined.

"Could be worse," Trini offered. "It could be four chapters worth of calculus homework."

Jason frowned, still very aware that he needed to bring his calculus grade up after that last test.

"Hey guys, have you seen Billy?" Zack asked, arriving at the lockers after the others. "He wasn't in homeroom."

"Not since yesterday when we took Sarah home." Jason said sounding tired.

"Wait, has anyone seen Sarah today?" Tommy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Do you think they skipped? That's not like Billy at all." Trini worried.

"Yeah its not." Kimberly added, shaking her head, "You don't think…something bad happened to them?" She whispered the last part. Letting her voice indicate the bad things she was concerned with. The others exchanged glances, knowing exactly was Kimberly was getting at.

No matter how tired he was, Jason felt his leadership instinct kick in. "Come on; let's stop by his house and then Sarah's."

************************On the moon*******************************

"So the power rangers are tired are they? Hm…that gives me an evil idea. FINSTER! I need putties! Lots and Lots of putties!" Queen Rita screamed before returning her attention to the earth. Her long, decorated finger nails scratching into the railing of her balcony. It was so simple. Why hadn't she thought of it before? "Just you wait rangers. Just you wait. I'll destroy you yet." She promised.

***************************Billy's house***************************

"Looks like the garage is open." Zack said as the group approached.

"Yeah but where's Billy?" Trini asked as they went into the garage. Surrounded by all the blinking lights, beakers, chemicals, and electronic equipment it was hard to forget that Billy was so smart. A real genius.

"Well nothing looked broken." Jason remarked. Had there been a fight or struggle at least some stuff should have been knocked over and smashed.

"Oh Hey Guys!" A voice called from behind them. Kimberly jumped with a bit of a yelp grabbing onto Tommy's arm. Billy chuckled, "Sorry Kim." He said sincerely.

"Billy, are you okay?" Trini asked. Billy tilted his head a little at the apparent worry in her voice. "I am functioning within normal parameters." He assured his friends, though unsure as to why they would be concerned.

"You didn't come to school today man and after everything else we were worried." Jason said.

"Yes my tardiness was necessary. I had a particularly interesting invention that needed immediate attention. I just needed to get a chain to complete it." Billy stated, as he held up a delicate jewelry chain and walked past the other towards his desk. "I really like how it turned out." He said holding up a circle shaped teal blue stone about an inch across. It was set in a gold backing with bits of silver wire running across it. The silver wires were bent and against the blue and gold looked almost like flower petals.

"Oh Billy," Trini exclaimed. "It's beautiful."

"I didn't know you made jewelry." Zack said with a nod. "Maybe you can make me something for Angela?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes but said nothing. Poor Zack had enough issues striking out on his own without her adding a comment.

"It's not jewelry." Billy explained. "I couldn't sleep last night. I was pondering that we need a better way to keep track of Sarah. It would be foolish to think we could keep her location known every moment of the day. So I made this, it's like our communicators, sort of. It's a location tracker." Billy said proudly as he handed the pendant to Jason.

"A tracker huh?" Jason turned the delicate piece over in his hands before passing it to Trini who then passed it to Zack and so on.

"Yup, this way all we have to do when we want Sarah's location is…well I'll demonstrate." Billy lifted his wrist and clicked his communicator. "Alpha can you please give me the present location of the pendant."

"No problem, it's in your garage about five feet from your current communicator location. Ai yi yi." Alpha said after a moment.

"Thanks Alpha." Billy chuckled a little. "I'm going to activate the emergency function now, so please disregard."

"Emergency function?" Tommy asked. Kimberly was currently holding the pendant.

"Kim, if you would, please press down on the center piece till you hear a click." Kimberly did as Billy said. There was a slight click. "You've now activated the emergency function. An alarm is going off at the command center that Sarah is in need of immediate assistance. Click it again to deactivate."

"It's really great Billy but I do see a problem." Kimberly hesitantly said, handing the pendant back. She did not wanting to rain on her friends good feelings.

"What's that?" Billy asked, turning it over in his hands looking for a flaw.

"Well how you going to give it to her? I mean it's not like her birthday and its not Christmas." Kimberly continued. Billy slipped the pendant on the chain. "I hadn't honestly thought of that."

"It is really nice man, Sarah might, she might read too much into it if you just gave it to her without a reason." Zack offered, rubbing the back of this neck. Billy didn't really have any understanding of girls.

Billy gently fingered the now complete necklace in his hand. "I am open to suggestions." He said quietly.

"Now wait minute guys," Tommy said getting an idea. "CR said he would remove all the memories of the castle and the Tricky Trickster right?"

"Yes, everything after karate practice in the park." Kimberly offered.

"So she should still have her memory of the two putty attacks?" Tommy asked.

"I don't really see where you're going with this." Jason wondered.

"Hey yeah, I get it. So what if instead of one of us giving the necklace to Sarah, a power ranger did?" Zack smiled. "That's brilliant man."

"And we do know enough about her past to pull it off." Trini said.

"Morphenominal! That's a great idea. She would trust a power ranger." Jason smiled.

"How was she at school today?" Billy asked, suddenly feeling a little sad. He knew he wouldn't be the one to give the necklace to Sarah. He couldn't really interact like the others could. His vast intelligence often made him apart from others around him.

"She wasn't at school today." Zack said shaking his head. "We were worried about you guys and thought you might be together."

Billy grabbed a box and carefully put the necklace inside. "We should check up on her."

**********************Bulk's house**********************************

Ding-Dong.

"Coming!" Shouted an older female sing song voice.

"Okay does anyone else think this is like, really weird?" Kimberly asked as they waited for the door to open.

"Affirmative." Billy said shifting nervously on heels. He often stayed as far away from this neighborhood as possible. Bulk had been bullying him since they were kids and even though he was a lot stronger now somehow standing here on Bulk's front step, made Billy feel small all over again.

As the front door opened Billy felt himself gulp. "Oh hello!" said the older woman from inside the doorway. "My little Bulk didn't mention he was going to have playmates over."

"Umm…actually...Ma'am, is Sarah home?" Jason asked, ignoring the way the women's smile faded just a bit. She looked almost disappointed for a moment but it was gone in an instant.

"Of course, you must be those friends she's keeps mentioning. I'm afraid Sarah wasn't feeling very well this morning so I let her stay home from school. She must have picked something up on that field trip. Come in. I'll see if she's awake." Bulk's mother waved for the rangers to come in.

In a moment the teens found themselves standing in Bulk's living room. The room was large and tidy with white walls and white padded wicker old fashioned furniture. A short center table sat in the middle. Just the right hit to constantly be hitting your shins on if you weren't careful. The variety of Hummel figurines, circus clowns and the dolls on the bookcase and shelves was a little unnerving.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll get some snacks." Bulk's mom said as she walked towards the kitchen. Pausing for a moment at the foot of the stairs she yelled up. "SARAH! Are you up!?" the volume of her voice made the rangers wince.

"Well now I know where Bulk gets his voice from." Zack said tugging at his ear.

"I don't know what I was expecting guys, but this is defiantly not it." Jason said making a slow circle and gesturing around him.

"Perhaps this would explain some of Bulk's attributes?" Mainly concerned with being an alpha male." Billy theorized.

"I don't know," Trini said picking up the closest doll. "There kind of cute."

"Yeah in a creepy, going to get in your sleep, kind of way." Zack frowned as Trini held the doll towards him.

"Shhh…not so loud." Kimberly scolded.

"Here you go kids, homemade chocolate chip cookies and milk." Bulk's mother said placing an overflowing tray on the short center table. "My Bulkie loves these I must make five dozen a week. Now what's keeping her? SARAH!"

Tommy nearly chocked on a piece of cookie at that surprise from another shout but other than that the cookies were really good.

"I'm coming!" A voice called back from upstairs, not nearly as loud. There was the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps as Sarah came halfway down the stairs. She had not noticed her friends sitting in the living room but they had noticed her. Zack immediately had to stifle a laugh with help from Trini who smacked him in the arm. Billy turned away blushing a bit. Jason and Tommy, after having a glimpse of Sarah, decided to occupy their eyes on the mountain of cookies before them. Sarah was still in her pajamas. Nothing outlandish, the pink hello kitty tank top and matching short bottoms were pretty adorable but a bit revealing.

"Really dear, still in your pajamas? You should have at least gotten dressed for your company." Sarah's Aunt Mary chastised from the bottom of the stairs.

"Company?" Sarah asked turning her head toward the living room. Her eyes went wide and with an "Eep!" she turned back and ran up the stairs.

"Oh don't mind her, she'll be down in a minute." Mary said, wandering back towards the kitchen.

About ten minutes later Sarah came back down the stairs. Mumbling an apology and blushing a little.

"So…um…you guys want to go to the park or something." Sarah said a little louder. It was obvious Sarah was feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jason said with a nod. The others agreed.

"Oh Sarah are you going out?" Her Aunt Mary said coming back into the room. "Here's some cash, you have a good time with your friends. I'm so proud of you." Mary patted Sarah on the cheek ignoring the teens embarrassment.

As soon as the front door was shut Zack started laughing. "Oh man, your Aunt, is she always so funny?"

"Shut up Zack." The cold bite in Sarah's voice abruptly stopped his laughter. Seeing the hurt look on his face Sarah let out a sigh. "I'm sorry," She said honestly "it's just, stressful enough as it is, you know?" She asked.

"Are you feeling better?" Trini asked as the group walked towards the juice bar. "You're Aunt said you weren't feeling good."

"I woke up kind of sore this morning and I had a really weird dream with a laughing clown last night. There were other fuzzy images to but I'm not sure if they were scary or not. That's why I didn't want to be in the living room. All those dolls just staring." Sarah shivered. "I saw a creepy old black and white movie with dolls like that once."

"That came to life and got you in your sleep?" Zack interjected. Distracting Sarah from the looks her friends shared.

"You saw it to?" Sarah asked and then giggled. "It was so silly now that I think of it but it scared me as a kid." Zack came forward and linked her arm in his, leading her a bit forward from the group.

"Well CR said memory removal wasn't perfect." Tommy whispered once he was sure Sarah could not hear him.

"And as long as we don't bring anything up it will be nothing more than a bad dream." Kimberly added.

"So um…whose going to give her the necklace?" Billy asked still feeling a bit sad as he held up the box.

"I will." Jason said, either missing or ignoring the sadness in Billy's voice. "She should know and trust the red ranger." Jason felt a bit confident. The red ranger, and the others had been seen on TV.

Billy handed over the box without another word of argument and Kimberly gave him a pat on the back.

"Sarah said she was worried the monsters were targeting her on the night I walked her home. After the second attack in the park." Tommy mentioned.

"What are you going to say to her?" Trini asked.

Jason nodded, "Don't worry I'll think up something good and truthful to say."

*********************Youth center**************************

Billy watched as Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Trini and Sarah went to play pool at one of the tables. He never minded sitting out of this activity, not because his friends did not want him but because his advanced ability to calculate mathematics took the real fun out of the game.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Kim." he said looking up, he was unable to hide the slight sadness in his voice.

Kimberly sat down next to him. "You know Billy, Jason would let you be the one to give it to Sarah. I mean you worked, like, really hard on it."

"No Kim, its okay. I mean...Jason's the leader and he has a way with words I don't have." Billy said matter of fact.

"Billy, you always say the right thing when its needed." Kimberly smiled at him. He knew she was referring to the few times growing up when she was the one with a problem and not him. Billy had always been a comforting and steady force in Kimberly's like and vice versa.

"Nah, its really okay." Billy assured again. Kimberly didn't really believe him but since it was her turn to shoot she left it at that.

***************************Sarah's house, 10pm*******************

"Thanks for walking me back Jason." Sarah said as they reached her front door.

"No problem, just wanted to make sure you got back safe, no clay faced monsters or anything." he said with a teasing smiled. She smiled back.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked opening the front door.

"Can't I have homework. Maybe Sunday." He said.

As soon as the front door closed Jason bolted towards the grove of trees Tommy had indicated as a safe spot to morph. Quietly Jason became the red ranger and teleported into Sarah's room. Now he just had to wait for her to come upstairs.

"Hey your home late." Bulk called from in front of the TV eating some popcorn. It was his favorite late night Friday movie of the week. Sometimes Sarah would watch with him but she just wasn't interested in fake monsters anymore. She had seen real ones.

"Now Bulk, sweetie, Sarah was out with her friends." His mother said, her knitting needles clinking softly. "Did you have a good time dear?" Mary asked.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun," Sarah said with a yawn. "I'm going to head to bed now."

"Night Kid," Bulk called as his movie came back on.

"Sweet dreams dear." said her Aunt.

Climbing up the stairs, Sarah turned the nob and entered her room. Thankful that her Aunt Mary had given her free reign to redo it as she wanted. It was the only place in this house that felt really hers. As she closed the door with a click she was suddenly aware of another presence behind her. A shadow loomed over her and Sarah opened her mouth to scream when a hand, covered by a white glove, landed firmly over her mouth. Another arm pinned her arms around her waist. Whoever held her captive now was being careful of her safety. Her nose was not covered at all and the grip on her body, while tight, was not hurting her or restricting her breathing.

"Don't scream, I mean you no harm." A gentle, but authoritative male voice spoke. The grip on Sarah's body loosed a little allowing her to turn her head and look at the speaker. Once Jason saw she did not appear hysterical, he let her go and backed a few steps away.

"You...You're the red power ranger." Sarah said in amazement.

"I am." he said pulling out her desk chair, turning it around he sat down facing her. "Have a seat Sarah." he gestured towards her bed.

Sarah sat at the foot of her bed. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I'm a power ranger, I know these things." Jason assured, "I also know you've been having trouble with monsters."

"Yes," Sarah nodded, "The creepy clay monsters, Putties my friends called them. They attacked me twice and really hurt my friend Billy once." Sarah looked at her hands on her lap.

"Don't be sad, that was not your fault. I know you feel like the monster are targeting you." Jason said, smiling a little under his mask as he saw her mouth open with wonder at his knowledge. "Sometimes for reasons we don't fully understand, the monsters like the look of certain people, but you don't need to be afraid anymore." Jason stood and approached her. Holding out the little box he waited for her to take it.

"Oh, its beautiful," Sarah gazed at the shiny blue necklace in the box. "but...I don't understand."

Gently Jason took the box away and pulled out the necklace. "May I?" He asked, at her nod he careful fastened the necklace around her neck. "This is a very special necklace. If you are ever in trouble, real trouble. Just push the center blue stone." Sarah held the pendant up. "Go on." The red ranger prompted. Sarah pushed, it was hard to move at first, but then there was an audible click.

Beep, beep beep beep, Beep.

Sarah's eyes shot up towards the red ranger standing in front of her. She...she knew that sound from some place. But Where?

"Disregard Alpha," The red ranger spoke into his head set before returning his attention towards the girl on the bed. "Push it again to deactivate." He said, Sarah complied.

"Wow," She said, touching the pendant around her neck.

The red ranger came closer and knelt in front of her. His face almost level with hers. "Now Sarah this is the most important part. You must never tell anyone what this necklace does, alright? If people knew you had a way to contact the power rangers they might take it from you, hurting you in the process. Understand?"

"I understand, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Sarah crossed her heart and Jason felt the tiniest of crystal sounds resonate in his power coin. She would keep her word.

Forgetting for a moment he was appearing as the red ranger, Jason stood and ruffled her hair. Sarah blinked, feeling a strange deja vu but it was gone in an instant.

"I have to go now, but we will always be near. May the power protect you." He said before teleporting away.

Sarah flopped back onto her bed. "Wow," she mumbled to herself holding the pendant gently in her hand, "just...wow."

Pretty please review?

Pretty Please be morphenominal and review.


End file.
